Lying Here With You
by Took-An-Arrow
Summary: After all of the events, and Arendelle returned to Summer - Elsa just wants to sleep in her old bed, but frequently gets a visitor. *Elsanna fluff*
1. Lying Here With You

"I'm still cold."

Elsa opened her eyes in the dimly lit room, and looked up at her shivering sister.

"Anna?" She asked hoarsely; throwing her bed covers open. "Quick. Get in."

With more speed than she'd expected, her younger sister jumped into the bed - causing Elsa to bounce softly - and cuddled up with her back pressed up against her. "You're so cold, Anna." Elsa said as she flipped the blanket back over their bodies and wrapped her arm around Anna; pulling her close.

"I know." Her sister replied glumly. "I guess turning into an ice statue can have that effect on a person."

Elsa frowned when she felt the small shrug from her sister.

"Oh, Anna." She fumbled under the covers until she found her sister's hand. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"No." Anna said firmly as she squeezed the hand that held her, and then she softened her tone. "It's not your fault."

"That's not really true though, is it? It's not even just partly my fault, it's _**entirely**_ my fault."

"But you didn't mean to do it though." Anna whined.

"No. Of course I didn't! But just because I didn't mean to, doesn't change the fact that I almost killed you." She sighed. "Which I suppose is ironic - considering all I wanted was to protect you."

"By keeping it to yourself." Anna hmphed. "You locked me out."

Even though she couldn't see Anna's face, she could hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm not anymore." Elsa said quietly.

"No. Not any more." Anna pulled her sister's hand closer. "I've missed you so much, Elsa."

"I've missed you too."

"Promise you won't shut me out again."

Elsa bit her lip. She had no reason to close herself off from the only person who cared about her; now that her truth had been revealed. She'd have to learn to control her powers, but she could do that without hiding. Maybe Anna could even help. How – she was uncertain, but what harm could it do? Unless she lost control and hurt Anna again.

No. No, she wasn't going to do that again.

"I promise."

"Thank goodness." Her sister sighed contentedly. "Hey, do you think you could get Kristoff a new sled; you know, out of the Royal Miscellaneous Fund or something?"

"There's isn't a Royal Miscellaneous Fund, Anna."

"Well, there _should_ be! I mean – it's sorta my fault his other one got smashed to bits and landed at the bottom of a chasm. And then exploded!"

"It exploded?" Elsa looked at the back of Anna's head quizzically.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird."

"Wait. How was it your fault?"

"Well, I was looking for you." Anna patted her sister's hand gently when she heard Elsa wince. "And we were being chased by wolves, and-"

"Chased by wolves? Anna! For the love of-"

Her sister rolled over to face her. The light was dim from the moonlight coming through the window - but there was only an inch between them and she could definitely make out a pout. "I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Okay. There's no need to shout." Elsa gave Anna a small smile, even though she didn't like that her sister risked so much to see her.

"I wasn't shouting." Anna mumbled. "I was simply emphasizing loudly."

"Oh? I'm sorry, is that what that was? They seem to be very similar in vocal tone." She smirked.

"You're teasing me." Anna leaned in closer so that their noses touched. "Is it strange of me to _like_ that you're teasing me?" She frowned slightly, and put her hand on Elsa's waist. "It's been _so long_ since we spent any real time together; just being here now gives me happy butterflies. Even with you teasing me." She chuckled.

"It isn't strange." Elsa shook her head. "We've both changed so much. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you again." Elsa moved her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Anna's ear.

"And we have the rest of our lives to do that."

"We do." She nodded her agreement. "Are you still cold?"

"Nope." Anna replied brightly. "You've warmed me right up; toasty warm."

"I'm glad."

There was a few moments of silence before Anna broke it. "So can you get Kristoff a new sled?"

"I suppose." She sighed with exaggeration. "Next you'll be wanting me to give him some sort of Royal title."

"Ooooh, that's a good idea! The Official Royal Ice Getterer."

"What? No. That's sounds terrible. I'm not naming _anyone_ that."

"I don't see you doing any better, oh Queen."

"The Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Elsa gave her sister a short nod. "There. I made it better."

"Sounds fancy." Anna smiled.

Elsa rubbed her sister's arm, and when a thought entered her head she felt an odd sensation of disappointment. "You must really like him."

"I do!" Anna wriggled excited. "I don't know if I _like_ – like him. I mean, I think I do. But he shares his food with Sven. And not just in a 'one carrot for me, one carrot for you' sort of way, but actually sharing. Like 'One bite for me, one bite for you' you know? It's a little gross."

"Who's… Who's Sven?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"His reindeer." Anna answered as if her sister should've known.

"Oh. Okay." She mulled over this information and cocked her head. "He shares his food with a reindeer? That's a little gross."

"I know!" Anna laughed, and Elsa enjoyed the warm breath over her face.

"Now that's settled, maybe we should get some sleep. We've probably got a long day tomorrow."

"Okay." Anna said sadly. "I'll go back to my room."

"No!" Elsa hurriedly placed her arm around her sister. "I think you should stay here." When Anna gave her a surprised look, she explained. "What if you get cold again?"

"Well." Anna grinned. "I'd only end up coming back in here to bother you. So maybe it _is_ best I stay here."

"So we agree? Good."

"Yes, we agree. Okay, goodnight, Elsa." Anna kissed her sister's cheek and closed her eyes as she settled back on the pillow.

"Goodnight, Anna." Elsa replied, and returned the kiss.

Then there was silence, and Elsa could feel Anna's breathing become slower and softer; and she felt the rhythm from her sister's breath against her whole body, then she closed her eyes.

It had been a hard day, long day, and now it was over. She was tired, but very happy.

And she was looking forward to a new day, with the person she loved most.


	2. Smiling Just To See The Smile Upon Your

"Elsa?" Anna whispered as she knelt beside her sister's sleeping form - When she got no response, she tried again; only a little louder.

"Elsa?" Still nothing.

"Elsa!" Her sister swatted away the invisible breath that tickled her face, but she still hadn't opened her eyes.

Anna stood up; folded her arms and frowned at the woman in bed. "She's a frustratingly heavy sleeper." She mumbled, and then proceeded to use her candle to look around Elsa's bedroom.

This was only the second time she'd been in here for well over a decade. It was somewhat bare. There was a dresser with candlesticks, and perfume on top and a drab looking wardrobe; she tiptoed over to the portrait of their parents on the wall, and held the candle up. "I love you, and I miss you." She whispered sadly. "But, why did you let her hide? If she'd have just been allowed to control her power, things would've been so different. Look how it all ended." Anna lowered the candle and bent her head. "But at least I have her back now." She sighed and slowly wandered over to the door. The flickering light caught a pattern in the wall that she hadn't noticed the night before; and she leaned in closer. "What in the –" Faded lines emanated from a spot in the middle of the door.

"I wanted to come play."

Anna jumped and spun around at her sister's voice; almost sending the candle flying. "What?" She asked inching nearer to her sister.

"I _wanted _ to come out and play with you." Elsa said as she sat up. "But the thought of hurting you again, just made me…" She held out her hand, and a few shards of ice exploded near the window. "I'd sit there on the floor, waiting to hear your footsteps. Even though I couldn't risk being around you, it still made my day when you knocked."

"But… But you didn't even acknowledge me, Elsa!" Anna's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." Her sister put her face in her hands, and small flakes of snow began to fall.

Anna hurriedly placed the candlestick on the bedside table, and climbed on the bed. "Elsa! I didn't mean to upset you. _Please!"_ She wrapped her arms awkwardly around her sister.

"It's going to take so much for you to trust me again, isn't it?" Elsa asked, leaning into the embrace. "Not that I'm not willing to work hard to regain it. I just need to know that you at least think there's a chance you _can_ trust me again. To forgive me."

"Don't be silly. Of course I will. I do now! I understand why you did it, and there's nothing to forgive."

The snowflakes stopped, and Elsa pulled away; just enough to look her sister in the eye. "Yes there is. But I appreciate you saying otherwise."

"We'll be like we were before." Anna reassured. "But better!"

"Better is good." Her sister nodded. "I can't wait to hear everything I missed." Elsa said with a smile as she manoeuvred herself down the bed; pulling the blanket up so that Anna could lay with her, face to face.

"Hey, guess what?" The Princess asked, as she wriggled to get comfortable. "I can read now!"

Elsa laughed; covering her mouth. "I should hope so."

"Did Mama and Papa tell you I broke my leg?" She asked changing the subject abruptly. There really was a lot to catch up on.

"What?" Elsa's eyes widened. "No! How?"

"Well, it's a funny story."

"Funny ha-ha, or funny peculiar?"

"Um, that depends." Anna shrugged and gave her sister a wide grin. "So, there I was one day, sliding up and down the ballroom with rags tied to my feet-"

"So funny ha-ha then." Elsa smirked knowingly.

"I can tell you right now, I was _not_ laughing! I probably shouldn't have tried dancing with a suit of armour, it gets you into all _sorts_ of trouble."

"I can imagine."

"Have you ever broken anything?" Anna only meant in relation to bones, but the brief moment of cold in the room, and the flash of sadness across her sister's face - made her realize that Elsa felt guilty.

"Apart from the hearts of the people I love?"

"Don't say that Els; Mine's practically mended." The frown on her sister's face made her think she should've said that it had mended entirely. It would've been a lie, but only a white one.

Elsa moved forward so that their foreheads touched. "That's something I'll keep working on then. I can't have you without a mended heart."

Anna cupped her sister's face and brushed a kiss against the corner of her mouth. "I'll look forward to it." She whispered.

There were several moments of silence. And Anna thought maybe Elsa didn't want to talk anymore, but then the older woman asked, "Did Kristoff like his sled?"

"Oh, yes. He was very happy." Anna nodded. "He was a little dubious of the whole Ice Master and Deliverer thing though. But, at the same time, didn't turn down the position."

"He seems like a good man." Elsa said without much enthusiasm.

"He is." Anna agreed. She wondered if she should mention the kiss she and Kristoff had shared. However, something made her decide to keep it to herself for now. "Everyone seemed to have fun earlier. You know, when you did your magic thing. I had fun. I think I need to practice my skating though."

"We've got plenty of time." Elsa said softly. "And I don't mind holding you until you're ready to do it on your own."

"That might take a very long time." Anna quirked a brow. "It might take forever!"

She felt a rush of warmth when her sister looked straight into her eyes, and smiled. "Then I'll never let you go."

A nervous giggle escape her lips. "Okay then."

"Oh, what did you need?" Her sister asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Were you cold again? Was that why you came in here?"

"Yes." Anna lied.

"Okay." Elsa replied; her eyelids closing slowly.

Anna wondered if she really believed it. Or if her sister just didn't mind. Either way, she was where she wanted to be. "Els?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Could we have chocolate cake tomorrow?"

Elsa snorted a laugh

"That wasn't very Queen-like."

"Shut up, and go to sleep."

"Yes, your highness."

Anna watched as Elsa fell asleep, and she smiled. Things were going back to the way they were. But much, _much_ better.


	3. These Are The Moments

"Time to wake up sleepy-head!"

"Go Away, Anna." Elsa groaned; pulling the covers above her head.

"I will not go away! I have a jug of water poised above your head, and ready to go."

Elsa peeked over her blanket, and saw the offending container; then she glared at her sister. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Anna smirked; tipping the jar slightly, but not enough for anything to come out.

"What do you suppose would happen if you threw water over someone the power to manipulate ice and snow?"

The Princess shrugged with an unconcerned noise. "I don't know. It'll be like an experiment." She grinned wickedly.

"I could have you executed you know."

"For what reason?"

"Causing harm to the Sovereign." Elsa nodded triumphantly.

"But you wouldn't do that." Anna suddenly looked doubtful. "Would you?"

"No! Of course I wouldn't!" Elsa lifted her arms up - and slammed them back down on the blanket; effectively securing herself in some sort of woollen cocoon.

Anna growled as she heavy handedly planted the container on the side table. _"Elsa!"_ She whined, and sat on the bed; beside Elsa's hand. "You're the Queen. You should be up and about - doing Queenly things!"

"The sun is barely up, Anna." She squinted at the open curtains. "Which is why I should get five more minutes. Just because you have the energy of a rabbit in heat, doesn't mean we all do!"

Anna gaped at her. "I can't believe you just compared me to a… a… Procreating rabbit!"

"Only in that you have _a lot_ of energy. I wasn't implying that you're-" Elsa stopped and bit her lip with a smile. "- In heat."

Her sister gasped; smacking her on the arm. Then the younger woman straightened her back with all the propriety she could muster, and 'Hm'd' with distaste. "You - my Queen - are being uncouth."

"Then I suppose," Elsa leaned forward. "it's best you learn that about me now." She laughed and grabbed her sister by the waist; dragging her down.

Anna squealed happily as she was yanked, and landed sprawled across Elsa's torso, and her head resting on her sister's shoulder. "You really don't want to get up, do you?" She asked breathlessly into Elsa's ear, and the older sister shivered slightly.

"No. But I will." She sighed. "I have Queenly responsibilities – as you so rightly pointed out." She narrowed her eyes. "Why _are_ you so eager to get me up and out?"

"_Well_… I was going to decorate your room." Anna squirmed enthusiastically.

"_You?" _ Elsa squeezed her sister tight to stop her moving around so much. It was distracting. "We have servants you know."

"I know." The Princess rolled her eyes. "But they'll be doing it because they're _paid _to_."_

"Yes, that's the whole point." Elsa frowned slightly at having to explain the term 'servant' to her sister.

"No!" Anna huffed; squirming out of Elsa's grip, and rolled onto her stomach; straddling her sister in the process. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did _ you mean?" The older sister asked trying to sink further into her warm bed, and away from the pressing body of her sister.

"A servant will paint the room, but will they put their heart and soul into it? No!"

"But _you_ will?"

"Yes!"

"Do you even know how to paint?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"I have many hidden talents." Anna sat up; still straddling her sister, and glanced around the dull room. "Talents that you have yet to find out about." She said; looking down at the older woman, and waggling her finger. "I mean, I'm not one of those highfalutin, famous ones that depict religious scenes on a massive scale - But I get by."

"_Right."_ Elsa drawled as she sat up – put her hands on Anna's thighs - and pushed her younger sister further down her legs. "Then go hog-wild."

"Really?" Anna clasped her hands together. When Elsa nodded, her sister launched herself back onto the older woman with a hug. "Can Kristoff help too?"

"Yes." She answered and pursed her lips together. "But not the reindeer."

"Deal!" Anna lifted herself up and rested on her elbows. "You're going to love it, Elsa." She smiled softly.

"I'm sure I will." Elsa put her arms around Anna and linked her hands together so that she held the other woman in place.

A great deal had changed in the years they'd spent apart. And it caused anger and regret in Elsa; not towards her sister, but to herself – and her parents. But as she gazed into her younger sister's eyes, she realized that - with all the things she was going to have to learn about the young woman that Anna had turned into – that look of utter love that she saw when they were children, and what she saw right now – was not one of them. She always remembered that, all throughout these lonely years.

"You're staring."

"Hm?" Elsa shook her head lightly. "What?"

"I said – you're staring." Anna beamed down at her.

"I'm so proud of you." She flushed. "You are so much stronger and tougher than I am."

"That isn't true." Anna shifted her hand and brushed her fingers through platinum hair.

"Yes it is. Don't argue." Her sister let out a small laugh. "You went through so, _so_ much for me. And to help save our home; because of what I'd done. Because I was scared, and I ran away like a coward."

"It wasn't cowardice. You did it because you didn't want to hurt me."

"And I ended up doing that anyway."

"That was an unforeseen consequence. You need to start forgiving yourself, Elsa."

"When did you get so wise, hm?"

"Like I said – I have many hidden talents."

"I'm finding that out." She smiled.

"Yes, you are." Anna replied smugly, and collapsed back down; nuzzling her sister's neck. "And I'll probably keep on surprising you with new things all the time." The younger woman chuckled.

"Probably." Elsa answered stiffly; clenching her hands tighter, and holding her breath.

_What is going on?_ She was confused. On one hand she wanted to throw her sister off because she needed to breathe, and on the other – she wanted to pull Anna closer; as close as anyone could get – and keep her there. Forever.

She shook her head. She couldn't think about this right now. She had her Royal Duty to perform, and her sister wanted to do something very nice for her.

She should get up.

Any second now.

Any.

Second.

Now.

Maybe, she'd give it a few more minutes.

..

**AN: I don't know how often this will get updated, I've written these 3 chapters over a weekend, but it's back to work in a few hours, and I'm rarely feeling creative when I get home. I will try my best to get another update soon though.**


	4. Everything You Are Is Everything In Me

Anna nudged open her bedroom door with her foot as she held on tightly to the silver tray she was holding.

Elsa was going to love this!

She placed the tray down on her nightstand and climbed onto her bed; and on top the current occupant - her sister.

"Elsa!" She said bouncing on the woman.

"Anna?" Her sister gave her a bleary eyed look; followed by a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I brought you milk and some chocolate cake. I was getting some myself anyway, and I thought you'd like some."

"Anna! It's the middle of the night!"

Anna blinked. "What's your point?"

"My point is-" Elsa sat bolt upright; catching Anna quickly, before she flew off the bed. "Is that it's _**the middle of the night!**__!"_ Her sister sighed deeply, and rubbed her face. "We've had a busy and exciting day; you're probably feeling the effects from all that stimuli. Just drink some warm milk, and don't eat any more chocolate-"

"Too late." Anna cut her off cheerfully.

"Oh for the love of-" Elsa groaned as she dropped back down on the bed, and covered her face with her arm.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your room." Anna told the annoyed lump in her bed.

"I'm sorry I agreed to sharing your bed. We live in a castle; it's not as if there aren't any other rooms empty."

"Oh, don't say that, Els. I really am sorry."

"I told you to keep that reindeer out of my room." Elsa snapped as she moved the arm covering her face, and slammed it down on the bed. "Not only did you **not** do the one thing I asked, you got Olaf to help too!" She glared at her sister.

Anna felt that maybe chocolate would help the situation. She leaned over to the stand and picked up the plate from the tray. "I thought to myself - 'Hey, an extra pair of hands. How could that not be a help?' I see now I was wrong."

"Now? Now you see? Anna - he has twigs for hands, is very short and is literally a walking snow flurry! How on earth could you think he would be a help in the first place?"

Anna puffed out her cheeks and shrugged; causing another groan from her sister. "Have some cake. I got you a good bit."

"I don't want cake." Elsa huffed.

"But, it's a really, really good bit!"

"I don't care."

"_Please?_ I had to threaten people to make sure they kept a slice with all those pretty icicle, flowery, marzipan things on for you. I think some of the cooks will spit in my food from now on. I just wanted something to make you happy."

"Okay!" Elsa sat up again. "Give me this cake that you made enemies for."

Anna handed over the desert with a ceremonial flair. Elsa didn't seem impressed by the action. "That Swiss fellow came over especially to make it."

"Did he." Elsa responded with indifference as she broke the slice with her fork.

Anna watched with anticipation as her sister took her first bite. "Well?"

"It was very nice." Elsa said as she dropped the fork on the plate and put it back on the tray.

"Only very nice?"

"I don't really have the stomach for it right now, Anna. Maybe later. Much, much later." The older sister closed her eyes and fell back.

"But it'll be stale later."

"Then put it back where you got it from. It seemed fresh enough."

"But the kitchen is miles away!" Anna groaned.

"Then leave it go stale."

"You'll regret it." She warned.

"Perhaps I will. But at this moment in time – I honestly couldn't give a hoot."

"I'll eat it then." Anna sighed at the sacrifice she was about to make.

"Fine. But do it in another room."

"But this is _my_ room!"

"Anna. I'm tired. I would just like to sleep. If you want, I'll go to one of the empty rooms."

"No." The Princess said firmly, and climbed onto her sister; trapping Elsa's body with her legs. "No." She repeated, when her sister tried to move. "I'll take it to the kitchen. Please don't leave. Promise you won't!"

"Okay." Elsa smiled and rested her hand on Anna's arm; rubbing her affectionately. "I won't leave. I promise."

Anna sighed with relief, but didn't move. She'd been in this position with Elsa before, and had found it surprisingly relaxing. "Do you want to jump on the bed for a little while before you go back to sleep?"

"No." Elsa chuckled softly.

"Why not?"

"Well," Elsa waved her arms around as she searched for an answer. "Because, I'm the Queen. And the Queen doesn't jump on her bed."

"_Ah_." Anna leaned in close to Elsa and smirked. "But the Queen isn't in _her _ bed. She's in mine. Those rules don't apply. I have a strict 'Fun Only' in _my_ bed." The younger woman sat up abruptly and looked around her room in confusion. "Wait. That sounded more like…" She stopped before she finished her sentence. "Nevermind. Anyway, I'll leave you to your clearly much needed beauty sleep, and put your cake back."

"You'll pay for that comment later." Elsa mumbled as she settled into the pillow; but Anna could hear the smile.

"I'm sure I will." Anna grinned, and leaned over to kiss her sister; and catching the corner of her mouth again. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Elsa responded sleepily, And Anna put her hand over her chest when her heart fluttered slightly at the quiet words.

She carefully climbed off her sister - and the bed they were sharing and picked up the tray.

She watched her sister for a while; trying to understand why her body reacted the way it did at Elsa's words.

It started at the coronation, when Elsa had told her she looked beautiful. Anna tried to remember if that was how she had _always_ felt - but it was so long ago - and her memories had been changed. It was hard to think.

What she did know, was that hearing her sister say these things made her feel good.

Warm and tingly.

That could only be a good thing. Right?

She nodded to herself in agreement. And then she silently walked out of the room; heading for the kitchen to put away the food. And maybe treat herself to an early morning snack.


	5. Where I'm Meant To Be

It was her itchy nose that made Elsa eventually open her eyes; and she was immediately confronted by the face of a smiling Anna. She jolted upright  
and looked around her study; confused for a few moments as to what exactly was going on.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked looking back to her sister.

"I don't know." Anna shrugged.

"Well, how long were you, uh, looking at me?"

"A while." Anna sucked at her teeth and then grinned. "That table couldn't have been a very comfy pillow."

"Comfortable enough." Elsa rubbed at her face and eyed the paperwork on her desk with contempt.

"You have something-" Anna reached over and pulled a piece of wax from her face, and then rubbed at her cheek to make sure she'd got everything off.

"I don't need you mothering me." Elsa swatted her away.

"Sorry." Anna bent her head and began picking imaginary lint from her dress.

_'Well done, Elsa.'_ She internally chided herself. _'You've upset her because__you're grumpy and tired; you'd better make this right!'_

"Ignore me, I'm being a grouch." She said placing a hand over Anna's fidgeting ones to still them. "Forgive me?"

"You know I will." Her sister replied softly, and then looked up to face her. "I _always_ will." She smiled.

Elsa leaned forward and gave her a soft, and brief kiss on the lips. "And for that-" She squeezed Anna's hand. "I am eternally grateful."

Her sister gazed back down at their joined hands, not saying anything - just watching the thumb that Elsa brushed over her fingers. She stayed like that for a few moments, and Elsa found herself studying the peaceful features of her sister's face. Then, abruptly, Anna snapped her head up and smiled brightly. "Some letters arrived."

Elsa took her hand away, and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Just some? There's usually quite a lot."

"Well, there was - but these two," She placed two envelopes onto the table. "I thought deserved your attention more."

"You opened them?"

"_No_." Anna answered slowly, and bit her lip.

"It's fine if you did, Anna. I was only wondering if you had opened them yourself. There really are _a lot _ of them."

"Tell me about it." Anna exhaled loudly. "Sacks full of them! I don't think they've been sorted since you came back, from your… time away. You should probably tell someone to get on that."

"I will." Elsa smiled, and leaned back in her chair.

"I only managed to get through half of the last sack to come in. There's still another five."

"Half! That must be hundreds!"

"Three hundred and twenty four to be exact." Anna said, giving her a cocky smirk.

"When on Earth did you do this?"

"This morning. After I put your piece of cake back – it's still good if you want it now." Elsa shook her head. "Okay."

"Have you slept at _all_ today?"

"No."

"Anna!" Elsa admonished.

"I wasn't tired!" Her sister sulked. "And then I started reading the letters and got distracted." 

"You are not going to last the rest of the day."

"I might. You don't know." Anna crossed her arms and pouted.

"Okay." Elsa waved her hands out defensively. "It's your life; who am I to judge."

"That's right!" Anna jabbed a finger on the desk, and then slumped a little. "Maybe I'm feeling a _little_ tired now."

Elsa laughed, and stroked her sister's head. "Go to bed then."

"It's daytime." Anna pointed out.

"So? You're a Princess. You can sleep all day if you want."

"Do you want to join me?"

"I do." Her sister's eyes brightened. "But I can't." Then Anna pouted again. "Queen's aren't really allowed to sleep all day."

"Queen's don't seem to be allowed to do anything. Being a Queen seems _really_ boring!"

"It can be." Elsa chuckled. "There's a surprising amount of paperwork."

"Paperwork!" Anna yelled. "The letters!" And she grabbed the two she had placed on the desk. "Okay, so this one," She handed Elsa the first letter. "is from a man called Fredrik; his Grandmother is going to be a hundred in a few days, and he was hoping you could send her a letter, or something."

"Okay. That sounds easy enough. What's the other letter?"

"From Rupunzel. She's coming to visit with her parents and Flynn."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean? It's exciting!"

"You brought me the letters, and then told me what was in them. Did you need to bring them at all?"

"I'm tired, Elsa! I don't necessarily know what I'm doing!"

"I can tell." Elsa stifled a laugh.

"Rude." Anna huffed; then stood up, and started walking around the room. "Do you know how many proposals of marriage you had in those three hundred and twenty four letters I read?"

"No. How many?"

Anna stopped moving long enough to answer, "Two hundred and seventeen." And then she began to pace again.

"Well." Elsa answered, not really knowing what else to say.

She wasn't interested in marriage. At least not to someone who she hadn't met. And she needed there to be a mutual love with the person she was going to marry; even if it wasn't those deep, passionate ones she'd read about when she was a child. But she didn't think anyone would ever really be love her; not truly. Not without a price.

And there were some things she wasn't willing to give up.

Not now.

"Most of them were very business-like. Not at _all_ romantic. 'Dear Queen Elsa, my eldest son is the Prince of blah-de-blah of the Biddlely bum Isles. I think it would be of great benefit for the two of you to say 'I do' Oh, and I also have a younger son who I could fob off onto your sister.' I'm paraphrasing of course."

"Of course." Elsa sucked at her lip to prevent a smile.

"You don't seem all that surprised that there are so many." Anna frowned. "You're not going to accept any, are you." Her sister didn't really ask the question; she more stated a fact.

"It's unlikely, Anna."

"Good." The Princess sighed with relief. "That's good."

"Why is that good?" Elsa asked; wondering why it mattered so much to her sister whether or not she married.

"Because."

"I'm glad you cleared that up for me." Elsa smirked. "What were the rest of the letters about? They couldn't all be proposals and people turning a hundred."

Anna hesitated and scowled. It was gone almost as quickly as it appeared, but Elsa caught it before her sister schooled her features. "Boring stuff." Anna waved her hand dismissively.

They were probably letters calling for her to abandon the throne. Some folk had issues with her being Queen. A sorceress shouldn't be allowed to rule.

She didn't press the issue. "I'll take your word for it."

"You are a wise woman." Anna looked at her and smiled warmly. Then she stopped her pacing, and stood directly in front of her sister behind the desk. "So, I've been thinking."

"This is going to end well, I can tell."

"Shush, you." Her sister huffed.

"Sorry." Elsa said without any trace of remorse.

"So I've been thinking, and I've decided that I should train with the guards. I'll try with swords and bows and see which one I'm better at."

"No."

"What do you mean - No?"

"I would think it was fairly explanatory. I _mean_ - No."

"But why?" Anna griped.

"Because it's dangerous!"

"I fell from the top of a two hundred foot mountain. _That _ was dangerous. I jumped over a thirty foot chasm – on a reindeer! _That_ was dangerous. I got into a fight with a twenty foot snowman – that _you_ created – _That _ was dangerous!"

"I get the idea." Elsa interjected, and clenched her jaw. All of those things were her fault.

"Do you?" Anna slammed her hands down on the desk. "I _know_ what danger is, Elsa. And you know what? I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to _handle_ it, Anna!"

"Just because I _shouldn't_ have to, doesn't mean I _won't_ have to!"

Elsa stood up, and walked around the table so that she stood in front of her sister. She wanted to shout at her; to tell her that this was some foolish fancy, and she'd get over it. But she was slowly learning that Anna wasn't the type of person to sit on their laurels; she was a fighter. This scared Elsa – more than she could ever say.

But her sister was a determined young woman. This - she had always known.

She sighed, and took her sister's hands in hers. "Okay."

Anna threw her arms around her sister's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Elsa reciprocated the embrace. "You _will_ be supervised; at all times. Do you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

She pulled away slightly, and let her hands move slowly along the outline her sister's back, before they rested on the younger woman's hips. "I don't like this." She said quietly.

"I know." Anna said; her tone understanding. "But I'll be fine. I promise." She rested her forehead on her sister's.

"Mmm." Elsa's response was uncertain.

"I am going to get hurt." Anna began brushing the back of Elsa's soft, pale neck with her fingers.

"That really isn't helping ease my concern." She closed her eyes.

"What's a few bumps and bruises? Trust me, Elsa, I can take it."

"I know you can; but it won't stop me from worrying."

"I like that you worry." Anna traced a finger along the top of her spine.

"My stomach doesn't share your view." She inhaled deeply to steady her breathing.

When Anna yawned loudly, Elsa pulled away with a laugh; Relieved to have something distract her from her body's reaction to her sister's touch. "Come on. I'm taking you to bed."

"That'd be nice." Anna hummed; as her sister linked their arms and guided her out of the study. "Els?"

"Yes?"

"Could the trolls come over one day?"

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Is this you asking me to meet Kristoff's family? Because I've already met them."

"But not for this reason. And anyway, that's not why."

"Then why?" She asked; manoeuvring herself and Anna through the castle halls.

"I want to see if they can restore my memories – from when we were children."

"Can't I help you with that? I was there too."

"With some of it, yes. But I need to remember my thoughts. And you can't help me with those."

"Why do you need to remember your thoughts?"

Anna looked at her and sucked at her bottom lip. "There's just some things I need to know. That's all."

Elsa searched her sister's face; it seemed earnest, and she decided that if this is what Anna needed – then she wasn't going to object. "We'll ask _**some**_ of them. As I recall there are quite a few of them, and I don't want the staff frightened."

"It's really just Grand Pabbie. But thanks."

"Let's see if he can help then."

"Thanks Elsa. You are the best. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. Everything I give to you, I give willingly and without cost. Okay?"

"Yes." Anna answered shyly. "And everything you give I will treasure."

"Does that include influenza?"

Anna barked out a laugh. "You ruined the moment!"

"No I didn't." Elsa nudged the younger woman slightly. "You still love me."

"Yes. Yes I do." Her sister said with a smile.

And that was all Elsa could want anyway.


	6. Here With You Here With Me

Anna put her arms above her head and stretched out like a cat; pushing against the headboard and the action resulted in her sliding down the bed. She stayed like that for a few moments; sighing contentedly.

Sometimes, there was nothing better than a good, full-body stretch.

When something poked her in the stomach, she squealed, and with a jerk, fell off the bed. "Ow." She grumbled, and put her arms onto the bed; pulling herself up enough to peer at her sister who was elegantly sitting on the bed, holding a book in her lap with one hand, and covering a chuckle with her other.

"That wasn't funny." Anna scrunched her face up in a pout.

"I beg to differ." Elsa leaned over, and held out a hand for her sister to take. "But my intention wasn't for you to fall out of bed, I swear."

"Well, I did." Anna took the offered hand and climbed back onto the bed collapsing into the pillow face first. "What time is it? It's dark outside."

"Almost midnight."

"Well, shouldn't you be asleep then?" Anna asked as she rolled onto her back.

"I should." Elsa nodded with a smile. "And I will soon enough. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful." She grinned happily. "I think it was the most fitful nights sleep I've had in a _long_ time. And lovely dreams too."

"What did you dream about?"

"Uh..." Anna bit her lip in thought. "I'm not sure exactly. But you were in it, and I remember a pleasant, exciting feeling? I think." She shrugged and looked up at her sister. "I hardly ever remember them after I've woken up. Only the feelings I had when I was dreaming. Like waking up from a nightmare and then feeling sad for the rest of the day."

Elsa let out a sigh and brushed her fingers over Anna's forehead to move the hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had bad days."

"You're here now; that's all that matters." Anna turned and cuddled into her sister's side. That pleasant, exciting feeling was still there; more so now that she was awake and close to Elsa. "Do you think they'd cook me breakfast now? I am ravenous!"

"Isn't it a little late for breakfast?"

"Or really early; it depends on your point of view."

"Yes. I suppose it does." Elsa laughed. "Just ask around; someone is bound to be up. And if not, then you could always take this opportunity to learn how to cook."

"I already tried that! It didn't end well. You can still see the scorch marks on the wall in the kitchen."

"Okay." Her sister chuckled. "No cooking then. But you'll find something to keep you going until Cook wakes up."

"Then bread and jam it will be! Actually that sounds quite delicious right now."

"Yes it does." Elsa said, as shimmied down the bed so that she was lying down; and she pulled Anna in closer with an arm wrapped around the younger woman's shoulder. "So, I spoke with The Captain of the Guard while you were asleep."

"Oh?" Anna draped her arm around her sister's waist. "And?" She asked hopefully.

"He's agreed to have you train with a sword for now. And it will be him that trains you."

Anna squealed with delight and pounced on top Elsa; squashing her sister's arm, as well as the book she hadn't put down yet, and cupped the other woman's face in her hands – and kissed her. It was only for a few moments, and the only reason she pulled away was because she started to feel a strange sensation in her stomach. "Elsa! Thank you! You're so kind and lovely and wonderful and beautiful and lovely and wonderful and kind and beautiful!"

"Alright." Elsa blushed and patted her on the back. "No need to over do it with the flattery. I've already agreed."

"That wasn't over doing it. Over doing it would be performing a song and dance routine, and ending it with all of those words written in the clouds." She smiled softly at Elsa; taking advantage of the small space between them, and marvelled

at her sister's perfect face.

It was flawless; white - like pure, untouched snow – Except for her cheeks, which looked quite flushed at the moment.

She followed the strong line of her sister's jaw; tracing it with her fingers and following it down to the exquisite neck. "I could probably manage the song and dance," She whispered. "But I don't have the ability to control clouds, I'm afraid." She drew a finger over Elsa's pulse point, and was surprised at the speed at which her sister's heart was going; and the sudden drop in temperature.

It was then she noticed her sister's shallow breathing.

"Oh my gosh, am I squashing you?" She asked, jumping off. "I'm so sorry, you should've said!"

"It's fine." Elsa dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand, and an awkward chuckle. "You're not _that_ heavy."

"Oh, well, _that's_ a relief." Anna drawled sarcastically, and poked her sister in the leg.

"I'm teasing, and you know it. You're as skinny as a pole – which is surprising, considering you eat like a horse."

"Why is it you end up comparing me to animals?"

"Only the adorable ones!" Elsa pointed out.

"I suppose that's _something_." She smiled, and turned onto her side; putting her head on her hand. "So, did anything else happen while I was asleep?"

"I haven't spoken to Kristoff, if that's what you're asking."

"No." She frowned. "I know you'll talk to him at some point - I know you'll keep you're word."

Elsa looked over to her younger sister - her mouth twitching with amusement, and then she stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed that's what you meant."

Anna's annoyance evaporated instantly. "You're forgiven." She smiled, and softly kissed Elsa's thumb. "I was just curious about the kind of day you had. Did you practice?"

"Yes." Elsa moved her hand away from Anna's face, and flexed her fingers. "They've worked hard today." She flicked her digits, and small snowflakes appeared over Anna's head, and danced around.

"Pretty." The Redhead beamed as she reached up to touch them before they disappeared.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to touch someone other than you – without the gloves on."

"Like who?" Anna asked; feeling a surge of something unpleasant run through her body.

"No one in particular. I just meant it would be nice not to worry about freezing someone."

"Oh." Anna responded dumbly. "Okay. That makes sense." The unpleasant sensation dissipated. "Anything else happen?"

"No. Just boring Queen things."

"I don't mind hearing about those things."

"Maybe tomorrow then; for now, I think it's time for me to sleep."

"Okay. Maybe I'll fix your room while you're resting."

"There's no rush." Elsa smiled and placed the book she'd been reading on the nightstand then blew out the candle beside her.

The idea that Elsa wanted to be in her room - made Anna's stomach flutter. "You can't take that back, you know." She grinned and lay back on the bed.

"I wasn't planning to. Aren't you getting up? I thought you were hungry." Elsa asked; turning onto her side and putting a hand under her pillow.

"I will. Once you've fallen asleep." She answered, and raised herself up enough to blow out the candle on her side of the bed.

"What is it you think I'll get up to if you leave?" Her sister smirked.

"Nothing." She looked over to Elsa; her face barely visible from what little light came in from outside. "I just… I just want to…" She couldn't form the words she wanted to say. What _did_ she want to say? I need to watch over you? I need to make sure you fall to sleep safely?

"It's okay." Elsa reassured and put her hand on Anna's stomach. "I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anna croaked out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She waited until Elsa's breathing became slowly and even – and then carefully got out of bed.

A part of her wanted desperately to stay exactly where she was; to stay near her sister's warm body. But she couldn't. The pain in her belly was telling her she needed to eat.

Once she'd fetched her bread and jam from the kitchen, she went to the hiding place she had put all the letters she didn't want Elsa knowing about; the ones that weren't proposals of marriage – but proposals from men who wanted something more…Sordid.

And as she read them again - she tried to figure out what it was that she kept feeling whenever she around her sister; because it was starting to feel like her insides were being crushed.

And frankly - it wasn't a pleasant sensation.

Except for those times when it was.


	7. I've Found All I've Waited For

When Elsa woke up she moved her arm out, and found her sister's side of the bed empty. She wasn't surprised; but she was disappointed.

As she got up, and ready for her day of seemingly never ending Royal duties - she scolded herself for feeling so disheartened at waking up alone - And she outright ignored the part of her that wanted desperately to have Anna's face be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

Everything seemed like an effort this morning. From bathing and getting dressed – to simply walking down to the dining hall to have breakfast.

She stared at the eggs that were placed in front of her, and realised she had no appetite.

"Are you feeling unwell, Your Majesty?" Kai asked from behind her; startling her slightly.

"I'm not sure." She frowned as she pushed the plate away.

"Would you like me to call for a doctor?"

"No, no." She gave him a small reassuring smile. "Thank you. I think I'm just tired."

"Very well, Your Majesty." He said giving her a nod. "The young Ice Master is waiting for you outside. Would you like to see him in your study?"

"Kristoff is back?" She asked; her mood cheering slightly. "Oh, bring him in. Perhaps he'd like some breakfast." Regardless of her feelings toward Anna and Kristoff's relationship – Elsa did actually like the young man. They hadn't spent a great deal of time together, but the time they _had_ spent together - she found him refreshingly honest. Very charming – in a gruff sort of way.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled at seeing the young man walk in, wringing his cap in his hands as he stood near the entrance looking a little lost. "Sit!" She waved a hand at the empty chair beside her. "Are you hungry?"

"Um…" Kristoff took several large steps towards her and looked at all the food on the table. "A little." He chuckled, and sat down. Within moments Kai had placed a plate in front of him that was full of meats, and several slices of bread. Once everything on the table had been set, the House Master went back to his position against the wall. "He's a quick fella, isn't he?" Kristoff whispered; leaning over towards Elsa, and gestured a thumb towards the man.

"He is." Elsa whispered back with a small laugh.

"This looks tasty." Kristoff picked up the fork beside him, and jabbed at a slice of beef. "I haven't eaten properly in a few days." He was about to take a bite, when he heard Kai give a polite cough, and he noticed that Elsa wasn't eating. "Uh, should I be waiting for you to start eating? I don't really know anything about the food rules around royalty." His eyes widened as if he's just remembered something and he put down his fork. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa smiled and put a hand on his arm. "I think, given everything that's happened - you can call me Elsa. And no, you shouldn't be waiting. Eat!"

"Thanks." He let out a relieved chuckle, and began devouring his meal.

She watched him for a while. She could see what would appeal to Anna. He was cocky without being rude, he was handsome enough, strong - and from what she'd heard – capable of being very gentle, and was obviously incredibly kind-hearted. All in all he was a good man; who possibly had some personal hygiene issues when it came to sharing his food with a reindeer.

"So, you might be wondering why I asked to see you." She relaxed into the chair.

"A little." He answered with his mouth full.

"Well," She said, and started drumming her fingers on the table.

She wasn't sure how to pose the question of asking him to bring his Grand Pabbie to the castle. The only choices she could see was, to either ask him to bring the elder troll for magical reasons – which seemed like she was just using him; and he'd done so much for both her, and Anna – it seemed rather underhanded.

Her second option was to ask to meet his family because he was her sister's suitor.

If she was honest, she liked that idea the least, but it seemed less cruel to the young man.

"My sister and you are… _Together _ now, and I was wondering if you would like to bring your family here. There's really only the two of us – but our cousin will be visiting soon – and," She hesitated when she saw the look of panic in his eyes. "Or not! I mean you haven't been together for very long, so I can understand how you might think this seems a little soon." She was starting to babble. "Really, I just wanted to get to know you better, and where better than your family? It was a terrible idea, I'm so sorry!"

Kristoff waved his hands and swallowed his food without properly chewing. "It's not that I don't think it's a good idea. I do. Really I do." He lowered his arms when he saw the panic slowly leave the Queen. "Honestly, I think it would do them good to get out more – but they never leave home. Grand Pabbie does sometimes, but it's only for what he thinks are 'Very Important Reasons' and I don't think he would consider socializing important."

"Oh." Elsa said flatly.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged, and gave her a grimaced smile.

How was she going to explain this to Anna? It was important to her sister – so it was important to her. She couldn't let the opportunity to have Anna's memories restored end just like that. "Maybe… we could … go to them?"

Kristoff raised his brow and nodded enthusiastically. "That would be great!" He said giving her a wide grin. "It's not the grandest of places though. Maybe not the best place for a Queen."

"I've been there before. Perhaps it isn't grand, but it's someone's home. It's _your_ home. That's good enough for me."

"You've been there before?" Kristoff frowned in confusion.

"It was a long time ago." She said solemnly; and looked down at her hands.

He stared at her for a moment, and then his eyes widened with a memory. "_You? _ It was you?" He asked; half disbelieving and half in wonderment. "Of course it was you." He shook his head. "Why didn't I realise this before? Why didn't my family mention it? Pabbie must've known who Anna was!"

Elsa watched awkwardly as her Ice Master had a heated conversation with himself. "Are you alright?" She asked cautiously; and from the corner of her eye she could see Kai inch his way closer.

"You! You're the reason I _have_ a family!"

"I'm sorry?" She waved the House Master back to his post.

"There was ice on the ground - and I followed it. I followed it to Pabbie – to two girls and their parents. I saw _you_, and Anna was… She was…" He looked at her, and it seemed like he was studying her features. "She was hurt." He said simply.

Elsa let out long breath. "She doesn't know what happened. Your, Pabbie - he changed her memories."

"I won't tell her." He said firmly.

"Thank you." She gave him a weak smile. "I _will _ tell her. Soon. I just wish I could give her, her memories back."

"I could talk to Pabbie." Kristoff said abruptly; and stood up. "I could ask him to help Anna!"

"No! No!" Elsa got out of her seat and hurried to his side. "I couldn't ask you to do that!" What was she saying? This was _exactly_ what she wanted.

"I owe you _everything,_ Elsa! Before I followed the trail of ice – the only person I had was Sven! And suddenly it wasn't just the two of us! We had a family!"

Elsa didn't really know what to say. That night had been one of the worst times in her life; but knowing that something good came out of it - warmed her a little.

"I'm gonna go now." He said, and grabbed some of the meat left on his plate. "Do you think Anna would mind that I left? Could you tell her that I'm sorry - I'll see her soon - and that I had something really important to do?" She nodded; speechless. "Thank you!"

He hugged her, and she let out a squeak of surprise then patted him gently on the back. "You really don't have to do this."

"I do." He pulled away, and looked her straight in the eye. "I'll be back with news soon."

Elsa watched him stride purposefully out the door, and a wave of guilt flooded over her. It felt like she'd just manipulated him into doing this. She hadn't meant to! She had no idea their paths had even crossed.

But that didn't stop her feeling like a horrible human being right now. He _really was_ a good man.

She groaned loudly. If there was one thing the servants could say about this place – was that there was never a dull moment.

"Do you know where my sister is?" She asked; pulling her focus away from the door Kristoff had just walked out of.

"In the courtyard, Your Majesty." Kai replied. "She's with the Guard Captain."

"Training?" She spun around to look at him.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She hadn't considered the possibility that Anna would start immediately. Although _why_ she hadn't considered it - she didn't know. "Thank you, Kai." She said strolling out of the dining hall, and made her way to the courtyard.

_Maybe she should tell Anna that she changed her mind about learning how to wield a weapon._

_She'd be upset, yes. But she'd be safe._

_But, she'd be upset._

_And she'd probably be angry._

_Elsa could handle her being angry._

_But how angry would she be? Would she be angry enough to not want to share a bed? What if she was so angry, she didn't speak to her; or want see her!_

_No, a few days of having Anna ignore would be fine. She could cope with that._

_Who was she trying to kid? No she couldn't!_

With every step she took towards where she knew her sister would be – her heart and her head fought. And when she reached the door to the outside - she just stood there – taking in deep breaths. Her head filled with horrific images of her sister severely wounded and covered in blood.

A servant appeared from nowhere and opened the door for her; the first thing she saw was Anna, and her heart pounded.

It was not at all as she had feared; a fear she now realized to be to completely unfounded. Guard Captain Gunnar would never let anything like that happen to the Princess.

What he would do - it seemed - was to put her in as much leathers as humanly possible, and hit her with a wooden sword. Elsa presumed that the intention was for her sister to either avoid, or deflect the blows.

And neither one of those things seemed to be happening - Possibly due to the restriction caused by several layers of protection.

She bit down on her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. It didn't work.

Anna turned to her – and grinned so wide it must've hurt. "Elsa, look! This. Is. Amazing!"

"Yes, I can see." She smiled back.

"Princess Anna!" Gunnar barked at the younger woman. "The enemy will not let you take a time out to 'chat'!"

"Oh, sorry!" The redhead apologised, but still didn't turn away from her sister. "You have to go now, you're distracting me."

"But I'm just standing here." Elsa smirked.

"It's still distracting." Gunnar poked her in the stomach with the wooden sword, and Anna nearly lost her balance. "Elsa! _Please go away!_"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." She said; holding up her hands, and sauntered back inside.

"Thank you!" Her heard sister call out before the door closed behind her.

With her worries eased about Anna's safety - and her mood lifted – Elsa made her way to the first meeting of the day with a spring in her step.


	8. And I Could Not Ask For More

"I ache so much." Anna grinned happily as she waltzed into the study - wearing a tunic and worn leather trousers. "But it feels like I accomplished something."

Elsa looked up from the trade treaty she'd been staring at blankly for the last few minutes – and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She'd watched from a window throughout the morning – to keep an eye on her sister's progress - And as far as she could see, Anna was still getting whacked by a piece of wood.

"Yes! And don't think I didn't notice you watching me. You may not be impressed now. _But you will_." She promised with a wink, then walked behind Elsa, and dragged her – _and _ the chair she was sitting on – away from the desk.

"Anna? What are you doing? I need to work." She asked, looking up at her sister with a smile.

"There is plenty of time for work." Anna grumbled; then sat on the desk directly in front Elsa, and put her muddy boots on the edges of the seat at either side of her sister's legs.

"This chair is hundreds of years old, Anna." She chided.

"Then it's probably time to get a new one." The redhead said; crossing her arms, and resting them on her knees; gazing down at her sister smugly.

"That really wasn't the point I was trying to make." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"No. I know."

"Why are you pestering me?" She asked; pursing her lips in mock annoyance

"I'm not pestering you! I'm _saving_ you."

"From what exactly?"

"Boredom."

Elsa steepled her fingers together, and tapped them on her lips. "Is that so? And what makes you think I might need saving from that? Are you planning on being my knight in shining armour? Because I've seen your skills."

"Low blow." Anna stuck her tongue out, and blew a raspberry. "I don't need traditional weapons to be your knight."

"So, unconventional ones?" Elsa smiled. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Haven't we already established I have many skills you have yet to learn about me?"

"Yes we have." She nodded; leaning forward slightly – and rested her hands on top of her sister's knees. "But until I see them, then they still remain, unlearnt."

Anna placed her hands on top of Elsa's and bent down a little further – so that they were almost nose to nose. "If you're trying to deter me from saving you My Queen, then you'll have to try harder than that."

"Who said I was trying to discourage you? I just wanted to see if your pride could be as easily dented as your armour."

"Pride is a crutch, My Queen; and when it comes to you – there is very little I wouldn't do."

Elsa became momentarily engrossed in watching Anna's tongue brush across her lips. "Such unwavering devotion." She remarked softly, and looked back into her sisters eyes. "It's a little foolhardy for someone so inexperienced."

"I don't plan on being inexperienced for very long, Your Majesty. You should have a little more faith in me."

"I think my problem lies in that I already have a _great deal_ of faith in the young whelp who can't carry a sword."

"It's not completely unfounded."

"No." Elsa reached up and brushed at her sister's fringe affectionately. "I think the whelp had already proven to be my saviour."

Anna smiled and put her feet on the ground; sliding off the desk in the process. "And this whelp will continue to do **so.** Without question." The redhead bent down into a small bow, then held out her hand for her sister to take.

Elsa was enjoying herself too much to ignore the gesture. The paperwork could wait for a while. She accepted the hand and stood up elegantly. "Are you sweeping me off my feet? Are we running away to some exotic place where trade treaties will be nothing but a distant memory?"

Anna let out a small laugh. "Not today, My Lady." The Princess smiled and Elsa followed as her sister led the way out of the study.

As soon as they reached the ballroom, Anna ordered everyone to leave and when they were left alone, she pulled Elsa over to one of the round dining tables near the wall, and then told her to sit.

Elsa did as she was told with some reluctance. The last time she had been in here was when she had accidentally revealed herself. It was not a pleasant recollection. "Why are we in here?"

"Because I've seen you avoiding this room." Anna said throwing her arms up in the air, and spinning around. When she stopped her twirling, she cocked her head and looked at her sister. "You had to come back in here sometime – And would rather it be in a crowded room, or alone with someone you trust?" Anna raised her brow expectantly.

"With you." Elsa sighed.

"That's what I thought." Anna smiled; giving her a quick nod, then rolled up the sleeved on her tunic, and knelt down in front of her sister.

"What are you up to now?" Elsa asked; her tension subsiding slowly.

Anna looked up at her with sparkling green eyes, and Elsa felt a blush across her cheeks. Her sister didn't reply to her question - she simply smiled and gently picked up one of Elsa's gloved hands, and pulled at the fingertips until the item became free of Elsa's hand, then she laid the item down on the table.

Then she took the other hand, and repeated the action; all the while being very gentle. When the other glove joined it partner, Anna traced a warm thumb from the inside of Elsa's bare arm – down to the tips of her fingers, then she lifted the hand to her mouth, and brushed a kiss on her palm.

Her heart began to beat fast at the contact. Should she feel like this? She didn't know. Her thoughts were muggy; but it felt… Good? Intoxicating?

"Are you ready My Lady?" Anna asked looking up at her again.

"For what?"

A smile crept on her sister's face. "To make magic - of course!"

"In here?" Elsa asked; the tension rising again. She knew it was silly to feel anxious; it was just a room – Walls, a ceiling and a floor. It was basically a really big and stylish box.

Of course boxes could hold a lot of things.

"Don't worry." Anna said softly as she stood up. "A little ice rink on the floor perhaps. Maybe a few sculptures. Easy peasy." She held out both of her hands. "Come on. Nothing bad will happen."

"You don't know that." Elsa said taking her sisters hands, and rose from her seat.

"Yes I do."

"How? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because things are different now. You were hiding then. You were pretty angry at me – understandably so - And you were just so completely overwhelmed. Are any of those things true right now?"

"No." Elsa shook her head.

"Exactly. That fear you're feeling – is just an echo of the past. Don't let that control you. _You_ control your power – it does not control you. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be able to fully trust yourself with what you can do."

Elsa smiled and placed a kiss on Anna's cheek. "Okay. So what would you like me to do?" Her mouth twitching in amusement.

Anna bit the corner or her lip and stared up at an invisible spot on the wall. "Make it snow!" She said; her voice raising a few octaves from excitement.

"You don't even have a cloak. You'll get cold."

"I'll be fine."

"_Anna_."

"Trust me. I'll be fine." Her sister reassured, and Elsa reluctantly accepted it.

"Okay." She shrugged then put her hands close together, and the familiar blue glow came to life. She watched Anna's eyes light up – a sight she would never get tired of – then magic filled the air and light flakes of snow came falling down softly

"Wow." Her sister whispered in awe.

"You're easily impressed." She smirked at her sister holding out her tongue to catch the snow.

"No, I'm not." Anna looked at Elsa intently. "I'm only impressed by the things _you_ can do." She grabbed her sister's hand, and pulled her into the middle of the room. "Now, let's dance."

"There's no music."

"Use your imagination. I know you have one – I've seen that ice castle you built!" Anna pointed out, and put her hands on her sister's waist. "Now – Dance."

"You are very bossy." Elsa rested her arms on Anna's shoulders, and eased the snow just above them.

"I like to think of it as a 'Take Charge' attitude!"

"I'm sure you do." She smiled as she and her sister spiraled around the dance floor.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Anna said after a few seconds of silence.

"No. I said I _don't_ dance. There is a difference."

"You mean I had to dance that Weasel Town fellow for no reason? You offered me up like some sort of sacrifice!" She gasped and tapped Elsa on the back.

Elsa ran a finger over the back of Anna's neck gently. "I'm sorry. I would have if I hadn't been so worried about what would happen."

"I know." Anna said with understanding. "And at least we won't have to deal that man again. Urgh."

"No, we certainly don't." Elsa laughed, and twirled Anna around. "You were right, you know."

"Yes, of course I was! What about?"

She chuckled. "About controlling my magic. I don't want people to fear me as their Queen."

"Oh, I don't know; a _little_ fear is okay. Especially when it comes to some of the Dukes and Duchesses - and Lords and Ladies. Some of them could use a something to loosen their bowels, quite honestly."

"I refuse to comment on that." Elsa smirked. "But I _would_ like to not worry that I'm going to accidentally turn someone into an ice sculpture while having a debate about taxes."

"Yes, I could see how that would be nice." Anna smiled up at her. "When you learn control it, do you think you'll go around touching people – just to prove you can?"

"I think a lot of people would find that highly inappropriate; including myself."

"Okay. Good. Because I think I'd be perfectly happy if you were never able to touch anyone except for me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I don't like to share." Anna said plainly.

"But you share with _me_."

"Yes - I share _with_ you. I don't want to share _you_. I want to keep you all for myself."

Elsa felt a warm sensation rush through her body, and let out a steady breath. "I think we're stuck with each other."

Anna stared into her eyes for a long moment, before resting her head on her sister's chest. "No. Stuck implies that we're unmoving with no other option; I _choose_ to be exactly where I am."

Elsa rested her cheek on top of Anna's head. "It's where I choose to be too." She sighed. And they continued to dance in silence.

x

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and put this story on their favourites and follows. I really appreciate you guys! **


	9. If You Dream Of Me Like I Dream Of You

Anna had never liked waking up - it had always been a slow and horrible process of getting her brain to function and get on with her day; A day that was usually filled with loneliness, and occasionally boredom. But mostly loneliness. It was hard to wake up, when all you wanted to do was stay in your bed all day - and do nothing but sleep.

But now it was different. Now there was actually something to wake up _for_.

And this was all she had wanted - for Elsa to let her back in.

Of course – it still took a while for her pistons to get to full steam in the morning.

She let out a groan as the brain cells started to fire up; she was feeling yesterday's training session throughout her entire body, and she was going to pay for it the rest of the day. She sputtered when she felt something brush against her nose and mouth, and she opened her eyes to see Elsa's braid right up against her face.

She stared blankly at the back of her sister's head, and realised that she was pressed up against Elsa's back. She frowned when she tried to roll onto her back, only then noticing then that her arm was under her sister's and her hand was being squeezed. Well, this was going to be difficult - She didn't want to disturb the sleeping woman.

'_Okay. Just concentrate, Anna.'_

She tried one attempt at freeing herself from her sister; and then immediately gave up. It was too much like hard work - and frankly – she liked it here anyway.

The effort of trying to move had appeared to stir her Elsa for a moment - because Anna heard a noise. It was an odd sound – sort of like a moan, or a groan, but it didn't sound like _a bad _ moan or groan.

'_She must be having a lovely dream._' She thought. '_That's nice_.' She smiled sleepily.

She _should _ try and get up though. As much as she ached - she really wanted to get back to training. There was no real reason why she should have special treatment and be able to skip a day, just because she didn't feel her best. Apart from the whole princess thing.

She suspected that Gunnar didn't think she'd turn up today anyway; so a part of her wanted to do it so she could prove him wrong. Not that he'd care - He was still going shout at her.

She exhaled; puffing out her cheeks. One more try.

She wiggled her fingers and quickly came free of her sister's. Well, that was easy. Then she started to pull her arm out slowly; tensing when her fingertips brushed against Elsa's chest, and there was another moan. That feeling in her stomach came back. It was strange thing; it was like she had to vomit, but it was also this curious – wanting sensation; and it made her feel even more restless than usual. She didn't know what it was; but it was starting to happen more and more often when she was around her sister.

Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away.

She decided to just yank her arm away as quickly as she could, and hope for the best.

_One. Two. Three_. It wasn't as fluid a motion as she'd hoped.

"Anna?"

'_Darn it'_

"I'm sorry! I tried not to wake you."

"No." Elsa waved a hand. "I should be up now anyway." Her sister awkwardly turned so that she was lying on her back, and smiled at Anna softly. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, and started brushing her fingers through the Princesses messy hair.

"Yes." Anna mumbled as her eyes began to close again; leaning into her sister's touch. "Did you?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Absolutely. I think it helps that I have my very own snuggle buddy to cuddle up to."

Anna opened one eye. "I hope that's me you're talking about."

"Who else would it be?" Elsa chuckled.

"I was just making sure." She nodded, and shut her eye. "You never know - there could be magical stuffed toys that stay dormant through the day and only wake up in the middle of the night – ready to hug the heck out of people."

"I worry about your thought processes sometimes."

"Me too."

"Okay, well, it's time to get up." Elsa announced without much enthusiasm, and stopped playing with her hair.

This resulted in Anna sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. "Are you doing Queenly things today?"

"That _is_ generally what Queens do." Her sister said with a smile.

"When can you have a day off? I want the _whole_ day with you; not just a few hours."

"It'll be a few days yet."

"But that's _ages_ away." Anna grumbled.

"I know." Elsa said apologetically. "But there are a great deal of things that need to be organized; meetings to be had, and deals to be struck. It's important I do this now."

Anna sighed. "Maybe, I could join some of those meetings and things?"

"Aren't you training?"

"Yes, but…"

"They'll be very boring."

"But I'll be able to spend time with you!"

"Anna, I'll be busy the entire time." Elsa told her quietly, and began playing with her hair again. "I would love to spend the day with you – everyday - I really would, but it would be selfish of me to ignore the needs of Arendelle, simply because I want to enjoy my sister's company."

"I could just stay in the room – out of your way."

"Why would you even want to do that? It sounds incredibly dull."

She shrugged. "But at least I'd get to see you. You could give me a little wave every so often; and I'd get to see you in full your Queenly splendour, and watch as people are charmed into submission."

"I think you're overestimating my ability to captivate an audience."

"Elsa, all you have to do is stand there and people are mesmerized. You have such beauty and grace; there are people who would literally kill to have the chance to be in your presence."

"That is a _gross_ exaggeration."

Anna looked at her in disbelief. "No it isn't. Believe me, I've read the letters. Do you even know how beautiful you are?" She asked, and became puzzled when her heart started to pound; but she continued. "There are stories being written this at very moment about how your face alone could stop the wrath of Gods!"

"_What?_ That's not…"

"No, no." Anna suddenly sat up onto her knees. "I understand it. I'm a little jealous –"

"- Anna, why? You're far more beautiful than I am."

"No I'm not - and that's not what I meant."

"Then why?"

"I told you why. I don't want to share you. I've only just got you back, and there's going to be a lot of Princes and the like vying for your affection. I don't want to lose you to some… Some… Man!" She hesitated. What did _that _ mean?

"You won't be losing me, Anna." Elsa reassured, and linked their fingers together. "I see it in everyone's eyes; People are always a little frightened with what I can do."

"I'm not!"

"No." Her sister smiled warmly. "You aren't – And honestly, you're the only one I care about."

The feeling in her stomach returned once again, but this time it was different; there wasn't any nausea - it was just the curious sensation, and it spread throughout her body like warm honey. She thought she was beginning to blush, and so she covered it up by giving Elsa a crooked grin. "Good." She said; leaning down, and kissing her sister on the lips. She never got tired of doing that – Elsa's lips were so soft, and… now felt sick again.

What was going on? This was very confusing! She sat up and said nothing for several moments as she gazed into icy blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked with a hint of concern.

"Hmm? No." She shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"What to do when you have your day off." She lied.

"Oh!" Her sister said as she pushed the blankets off and got out of bed. "I'll be happy with what ever you choose."

"Ha!" She barked a laugh. "You might regret that."

Elsa turned to look at her and raised a brow for a second, and then her features softened. "I doubt it." She smiled.

Anna rubbed at her belly distractedly as she watched her sister get ready. This was happiness; she decided. It had been so long since she'd truly felt it; she'd simply forgotten what it was like. The occasional desire to vomit was just like when she ate too much chocolate.

She loved chocolate – chocolate made her happy. She loved Elsa – Elsa made her happy.

She congratulated herself at working out what all the swirly-twirly things going on inside her were, and got out of bed - ready and raring to go for another day of being hit by a wooden sword.

She walked up to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you." She sighed, and kissed Elsa's neck; then rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you too." Elsa replied, and leaned into the embrace.

x

**A/N: I think this story is slowly consuming me. I have never updated anything as often as this fic!**


	10. An Angel In Armour

Elsa was relieved to have some peace after her council members left the study to go and eat lunch. She leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes so that she could fully enjoy the silence for just a little while.

She'd never realised Royal duties could be so exhausting. It seemed like all she did was talk in circles.

It didn't take long for a knock on the door to come, and she rubbed her face with a groan. "Come in."

"Your Majesty," Kai bowed. "The Ice Mater has returned; he seemed insistent that he speak with you."

"Oh! Yes, yes!" She said as she sat up straight. "Bring him in." She hoped Kristoff was here to deliver some good news.

"Yes Your Majesty."

When the young man came in with a wide grin on his face - she couldn't help but return it. He seemed genuinely happy. "You look like you're about ready to burst." She said gesturing for him to sit.

"Pabbie said yes!" Kristoff said as sat down. "He says that now the curse has been truly freed from Anna, he can restore her memories."

"That is wonderful news! Thank you _so_ much Kristoff." She wanted to get up and hug him, but she wasn't as affectionate as her sister; not that she didn't want to be - it was simply one of her insecurities from so many years of being afraid to physically touch anyone.

He gave her a small smile, and bent his head slightly. "It was nothing. I meant what I said yesterday - I owe you everything."

"I'd say this makes us even."

"No, I don't think -" He responded; squirming in his seat.

"- We most certainly are. And I won't hear anymore on the subject of you being in debt to me. It has been paid in full. Okay?" She said sternly, but warmly, and he nodded with a grateful smile. Every second she spent with him - she grew more and more fond of him. She would just ignore the pangs of jealousy she felt whenever she thought about him and Anna together. It wasn't fair. If he made her happy – then she should be happy. "You've timed your arrival quite well. Lunch is about to be served, and I was going to see if Anna was free. Would you like to join us?" 

"There's probably something you should know." He said, giving her a serious look.

"Oh? What's that?" Elsa started to feel nervous.

"I will _never_ turn down food. _Ever_."

She raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "Good to know." Then she stood up - walked around her desk, and patted him on the shoulders. "I shall keep that information stored away for another time. Are you ready to go?" 

"Absolutely." He said cheerfully and got up. "I could eat a rotting mule."

"Huh. I don't think we have that today." She smirked. "I'll go and retrieve my sister; she mentioned that she was training with a sword?"

"Yes. She practiced the speech she was going to give you on me. It was pretty long."

"I don't think she managed to get all the way through it before I caved." Elsa sighed as they began to leave the study.

"It must've been hard for you to agree." Kristoff said sympathetically. "But you know that your sister can take care of herself; and she's killer with a lute." 

"A lute?" She looked up at him curiously.

"There were wolves - _and_ she's pretty scrappy."

"Yes she is. A lute seems like a very unconventional weapon." She chuckled to herself; remembering her conversation with Anna the day before. "Do you need to clean up before you eat?"

"Was that a hint?" He asked; sniffing himself.

He was perhaps, _a little_ pungent – but not so much that the smell offended her. "No, no." She reassured.

"Uh, maybe I will anyway." He said giving her a sheepish smile. "Is there anyone I can ask for carrots?"

"For your reindeer?" He nodded. "I'll tell Kai to fetch some for you."

"Thanks."

"Gerda!" She called, and the woman ambled over cheerfully. "Could you show the Ice Master where he can find the bathroom, and then escort him to the dining hall?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The woman curtsied.

Elsa rubbed his arm kindly and made her way outside. As she strolled out into the courtyard to look for her sister, she stopped abruptly when she saw Olaf holding a small sword, and attacking a wooden dummy. She looked at the Guard Captain and he shrugged.

"He said he wanted to help protect you and the Princess, Your Majesty."

"And you let him?" She was more confused than annoyed or angry.

"He was really enthusiastic about it. Sang a little song and everything."

"But he's made of snow."

"Nobody expects a snowman in a fight, Your Highness. It adds the element of surprise. And he can come apart at will; that has to be a handy talent to have."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm working on it."

"Okay then." She exhaled, and looked around at the guards practicing. "Where's my sister?" She asked when she didn't find who she was looking for.

He tilted his head in the direction behind her, and she turned to see a very well padded lump on the ground. "She's done well today." He said with some pride. "But, I beg your Majesty not to tell her."

She laughed and put her hand to her breast. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Is she free for lunch?"

"She's all yours."

That made Elsa smile. "I appreciate what you're doing Guard Captain, if you feel like she's getting under your feet though, do not hesitate to let me know."

"I don't wish to speak out of turn, Your Highness – but the Princess has more gumption than quite a few of my boys – and she's only been doing it for two days! It won't take long before she'll be as good as my best. If I wasn't sworn to protect her with my life – I'd take her on in a heartbeat. She has some real potential."

Part of her didn't like the idea that Anna could actually be good at sword play; but then the other part of her was incredibly proud. "Thank you." She smiled.

The Guard Captain bowed and turned around to face his men, then shouted - "Grub's up lads!"

She watched them all for a moment as they all charged into the guard house – including Olaf - and then she turned back and walked up to her sister. "Anna? Are you coming in? Kristoff is here." When she didn't get an answer, she bent down and could see that her sister was asleep. She smiled as she brushed her fingers along Anna's forehead, and then tickled her ear.

Her sister yelped in surprise and tried to sit up – unfortunately, all the leathers she was wearing made it impossible for her to move properly – and ended up with her rolling around on the floor. "Help!" Anna held her hand out for her sister to grab.

"Need some assistance?" Elsa asked without concealing her amusement; and she took hold of Anna's hand, then yanked her up so she was in a sitting position.

"I did _not_ know what was happening there for a moment. You're dress is pretty."

"Um, thank you."

Anna reached out and trailed her fingers down her thigh, and Elsa tensed at the contact. "I wish I could wear this kind of thing." Her sister said when she reached the hem, and moved it around her fingers.

"There's nothing stopping you."

"Except, I wouldn't be able to pull it off. You can; but you've got that beautiful Snow Queen thing happening." Anna looked up at her - her face radiating absolute love, and it made Elsa feel warm and happy.

"You're just an incorrigible flatterer!"

"You make it sound like I have some ulterior motive for saying these things."

"Aren't you?" She smiled.

"No. I tell you because it's true, and you don't seem to believe it yourself; I tell you because of the way you look at me when I do – and I _like_ that way you look at me. I want to see it all the time."

"Well, then I suppose you should continue with your compliments."

"I wasn't planning on stopping anyway." She grinned, and then looked around the courtyard. "Where is everyone?"

"Lunch. I came to get you. Kristoff's back."

"Oh. Super." Anna tried to move again – flailed around for a bit and then collapsed back on the ground from the effort. "Could you magically help me out of all these layers?"

"No, but I'll help you the old fashioned way." Elsa chuckled, and then began unbuckling the straps.

"You are the best."

"Yes, I know."

As she continued to free her sister - she could sense Anna watching her face intently. She didn't know why it made her feel good, and she didn't know why having her sister's undivided attention made her feel giddy – and she didn't care. She just knew that this was how she wanted it to always be.


	11. Listening To The Rain

"Well, she didn't make the best first impression." Kristoff told Elsa, and glanced across the dining table to Anna with a smirk. "She kept throwing things at me."

"Anna? Why were you throwing things at the nice man?" Elsa asked with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Carrots!" The redhead shouted in exasperation.

"And rope. Don't forget the rope." He pointed out with a grin.

"Urgh, you're impossible." She pouted, and rested her chin in her hand.

"I can see why you might have been a tad reluctant to help her." Her sister added.

"I know! It wasn't just the hurling objects at me – she _demanded_ that we leave that instant – She's very bossy."

She glared at Elsa when her sister giggled; she was just encouraging him. "You almost cried when you saw Elsa's castle!" She blurted out as a way to get back at him, but it didn't work.

"Of course I did! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" He replied, and then turned to the Queen. "I mean… It is just…" He waved his hands around as he tried to fully express to Elsa exactly how he felt about the ice castle she'd created. "It's just so… Flawless."

"Thank you." Elsa gave him a warm smile, and he gave her a genuine smile back.

Anna felt a momentary pang of jealousy at the exchange her sister and Kristoff had just shared. She felt bad about it immediately afterwards. So what if someone other than her made Elsa smile? Elsa had a beautiful smile. Everyone should see it! But not really everyone – because not everyone _deserved_ to see her smile.

She should be happy that the two of them were getting along.

And she _was_ happy that they seemed to actually like each other; Elsa was still so guarded around other people – which Anna understood - And Kristoff didn't really like people in general.

So, the two of them laughing and talking like they were old friends was a good thing. She was absolutely - almost sure of that.

"The members of your council have returned from their meal, Your Majesty." Kai said quietly behind Elsa – and her sister jumped a little in surprise.

"Thank you Kai," She said; recovering quickly. "Tell them I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The House Master gave her a nod.

"He really _is_ good at that." Kristoff said as he watched Kai leave the dining hall. "Very inconspicuous for a portly man. I'm betting he spent some time in the military."

"Possibly." Elsa answered as she stood up from the table, and ushered away the servants in the room that rushed to help her out of her seat. "Perhaps you could ask him." She suggested.

"Nah. I don't think he likes me."

"Why would you say that?" Anna asked.

"He kept staring at my hat the whole time we were eating."

"You know, it is customary to remove woolly hats when eating with a Queen." Anna cocked her brow at him. "I'm just saying."

"Maybe at formal occasions." Elsa said as she walked around to where Anna was sitting. "But when it's just us - I think he can keep it on if he wants."

"There!" Kristoff beamed. "I have permission from the Queen to wear my hat."

Anna laughed, and then her sister's hands went to her shoulders and she stopped at the warm contact. "Well, it's back to business for me. You two enjoy yourselves; and try not to get into any trouble."

"We'll certainly try." Kristoff gave her a grin, and she chuckled.

Anna's stomach swirled when Elsa leaned down so close to her, that she could feel her sister's breath against her ear. "Don't forget to ask Gerda for her balm to help with your aches." When she nodded – Elsa kissed her on the cheek, and stood up straight.

Anna's eyes never left her sister's graceful form, until Elsa had fully exited the room.

"What would you like to do?"

"Hm?" She drew her attention back to Kristoff. "What?"

"Do you… Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." She smiled – hoping it wasn't going to be a long walk; Because everything ached more today than it did yesterday.

"We don't have to." He said quickly. "I still have to go and feed Sven."

"We can do that now! The poor guy must be starving."

"Sven's always starving." He pointed out; getting up from his chair - and Anna followed suit.

As they made their way out to the stables, Kristoff awkwardly took hold of her hand. It was sweet how nervous he looked, and she squeezed him to reassure him that it was okay.

"I like your sister."

"Yes, I can tell." She replied coolly; and then winced at how that must have sounded. "I think it's fair to say that she likes you too." She said more cheerfully; hoping that he hadn't picked up on her tone.

"I'm just glad she doesn't hold me responsible for what happened with Sven in her room. He still has paint on him."

She snorted a laugh. "No, she holds _me_ responsible for that. I kinda promised her that I wouldn't let him in the room."

"You told me it was okay!"

"He looked so excited! How could I tell him that he wasn't allowed to help?"

"By telling him - _he wasn't allowed to help_."

"But… His little face!"

"He's got you wrapped around his finger."

"He doesn't have fingers – he has hooves."

"Ha, ha." Kristoff said sarcastically. "You know what I mean. I think you just can't resist a cute face."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I keep _you_ around don't I?"

"You only keep me around for my reindeer." He teased.

"You got me." She said nudging him.

He let go of her hand when they reached the door, and he opened it for her. "After you." He waved his hand out dramatically.

"Why thank you kind Sir." She smiled, and kissed him the cheek.

"Do you thank everyone like that?"

"Only if they're cute." She said with a smirk; and patted him on the back as she stepped outside.

Sven bounded up to her as soon as he spotted her, and she tickled him under the chin. "Hello Boy. We brought food!" She looked at Kristoff expectantly, and he opened up the bag of carrots he'd been given with a grin and a shake of the head.

"Bossy." He mumbled, and she swatted him on the arm.

"Feminine guidance." She corrected. "Something I think you've been lacking all these years."

Kristoff chuckled. "Mmm Hmm. I think Maw-Maw guided me _just fine_."

Anna smiled as she watched him rub his face on Sven's nose. On the surface, Kristoff came off as an uncaring jerk, but – like Elsa – he was just guarded. She considered herself lucky that she got to see the man he really was. "Yes, I think she did too."

He patted the reindeer on the head when he'd emptied the food bag, and came to stand in front of her. "I guess I couldn't hurt to have a _little_ more femininity in my life. Especially if it's you."

She blushed. "Are you trying to sweet talk me Ice Master?"

He let out an embarrassed laugh. "Maybe. I don't think I'm very good at it though."

She put her hands on his chest, and pulled at his shirt to bring him closer. "I think you're doing just fine." She said, and pressed their lips together.

Kissing Kristoff was nice. Her body didn't feel like it was on fire like it did when she kissed Elsa. But it was a different kind of kiss though, she supposed. When you liked someone, the kiss must be like a lake on a still Summer morning – She reasoned.

So why did it always feel like a storm was going on inside whenever Elsa was near? Surely a storm was a bad thing.

"Ow!" Kristoff pulled away from her abruptly and the couple looked down to see Olaf with a wooden sword, poking the Ice Master's leg. "What did you do that for?" Kristoff moved his limb and rubbed at the spot where he'd been viciously stabbed.

The snowman opened his mouth, and the only thing to come out was some vowel sounds.

"Olaf!" Anna chided, and took away the small sword. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know! I was thinking about barbarians attacking, and I was fending them off singlehandedly, and then I…"

"I think the little guy was lost in his own imagination." Kristoff laughed, and Anna handed him back his weapon. "But isn't it a bit creepy that your sword is made of the same thing as your arms?" He pointed out to the snowman.

"This is just a practice one." Olaf said swinging the sword around. "In a real attack, I'll have one made of Ice."

"Won't it melt? Or break just as easily as wood?" Kristoff asked crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Magical Ice!" The snowman seriously; the tip of the wooden blade pointed at the young man's knee.

"Ah. I see."

Anna looked at Sven and rolled her eyes; The reindeer nodded, and nudged Kristoff with his antlers.

"Hey! Would everyone please stop attacking me!"

She giggled, and looped her arm into his – yanking him off into the direction of the garden. "Don't worry. I'll save you." She said, and looked back to see Olaf trying to goad Sven into a sword fight.

"My Hero." Kristoff laughed.

This was so pleasant - she thought as they strolled leisurely along - It was so comfortable being here with him, arm in arm.

She couldn't help but wish that Elsa were here though; and she felt bad about it. She should be content with just being here with him. But she wasn't.

She missed her sister when she wasn't around; and when she _was_ with her, it never felt like it was enough – that there should be _more_ somehow – but she hadn't figured out what that 'more' could be yet.

She gazed up at Kristoff, and let out a quiet sigh. Even though she didn't know what it was yet, she suspected somewhere in the back of her mind, that it was probably going to hurt this good man – and it pained her to think that she would most likely be the cause of that pain.


	12. Do You Want To Stay A Little While?

"Stop wriggling!" Elsa rested her hands on her sister's shoulders, and stared down at her reflection in the vanity mirror.

"I can't help it!" Anna beamed up at her; bouncing in the chair.

"I know you're excited, but if you want me to brush your hair – then you need to stay still!"

"But it's _hard!_" Anna whined. "And it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Elsa asked with a smile - knowing exactly why it was her fault.

"You told me it would be a couple of days before we could spend the day together." Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and pulled her down so that they were cheek to cheek. "You made me think I was going to have to wait ages!"

"I didn't plan it. It's just that I woke up this morning and realised that I could put off my duties for a few days." That wasn't really true. But she just wanted to spend the day with her sister. She'd put off telling her about the trolls yesterday – And her biggest fear was that once her sister's memories had been returned, Anna wouldn't want to speak to her again – and she wanted to have a day of good memories if that did happen.

"It's the best surprise ever." Anna kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes." She blushed and stood up straight. "But the way things are going – we'll be spending the whole time here, with me brushing your hair."

Her sister shrugged. "Sounds nice to me."

"Well, it sounds tiring to me." She raised a brow at Anna, and then put her hands on the side of her head to keep her in place, and continued combing the red locks. "I don't understand how it can get so tangled while you sleep. You don't move around that much."

"I don't know." Her sister puffed out her cheeks. "It is a complete mystery to me." She said and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back towards Elsa.

"So, did you sleep well? You were awake for quite some time yesterday." She asked; pushing her sister's head back up slightly.

"Yes - Very well. And I had the pleasure of watching the sun rise; and watching it set."

"Very poetic."

"I could be a poet; I think I have a soul of a poet."

"Really?" The blonde asked with amused scepticism. "I thought with your sword training, you'd have the soul of a warrior."

"You can have both." The redhead pointed out. "I'll slay my enemies with rhyme and blade!"

"I'm not sure one of those things will work in battle." Elsa winced silently. The thought of Anna in any kind of fight still scared her. But she knew that if The Guard Captain was right – and she suspected he was – then she would have nothing to worry about. Except she would worry, because that was the job of being a sister. "Unless it was really bad poetry, of course." She patted Anna on the head.

"I don't care, as long as it works." Her sister shrugged. "I have to protect my Queen."

"You _and_ Olaf apparently."

"Yeah; I don't know what made him decide to do that." Anna gave her a bemused look. "He just came up to Gunnar and started singing about protecting you and me. It was… strange."

"The Guard Captain doesn't seem to mind."

"Surprisingly – no."

"It's his decision I suppose." Elsa said, and began braiding Anna's hair. "Tell me Princess - what would you like to do today?"

"I don't mind."

"You must've thought of something."

Anna scrunched up her face with a smile. "Not really; I'm just happy to spend time with you."

"Okay." Elsa rolled her eyes. "We'll have breakfast first." She said. "And then see where we go from there."

"Oooh, spontaneity! I like it."

"You'd like anything right now, wouldn't you?"

"If it was with you… Yes."

"Good to know. Maybe we'll go riding this morning – you can teach me."

Her sister's eyes widened and she tapped her hands together in excitement. "Yes! Yes, we'll do that. Oooh, and we can have a picnic! And maybe we could go skating on the lake; and do you remember when we used to go through those secret passageways when we were little - I haven't been in them since - you used to tell me ghost stories, we could do that; and we could play chess, and go for a walk in the garden; and oh, we could go to the library and –"

"- So much for spontaneity!" Elsa interrupted. "We can do all of those things; we can do whatever you want." She cocked her head as she thought. "Except maybe the secret passageways. They are there for the servants – and not for us to go romping around in."

"Aww. Okay." Her sister said sadly. "But the other things? We can do those?"

"Yes." Elsa ran her fingers over the completed braids. "We can do the other things."

Anna giggled and jumped up from the chair. "This is going to be so much fun!" She looked down at her nightgown, and frowned. "I'm wearing my leather breeches if we're riding." She walked to her wardrobe and opened it up. "Wait! Does Gunnar know I'm not training today?"

"Yes, I told him that it was Queen's orders; although he may work you harder next time."

"Worth it!" Her sister practically shouted.

"Mmm hmm." She smiled. "We'll see." She watched for a few moments as Anna got undressed, and felt flushed as she stared at her naked back. "I think I'll wear one of my old dresses today." She said abruptly. "I'll go and fetch one from my closet."

"No ice dress?" Her sister asked without looking at her.

"For riding? It's probably not wise." She tore her eyes from her sisters bare skin and transformed her nightgown into a dress - It wouldn't do for a Queen to go wandering the castle halls in her nightwear. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll wait for you here."

Once she'd changed and returned to their room - she found her sister dressed up in her basic protective gear and was holding out her wooden sword in front of the full length mirror. "Careful – sometimes your reflection can fight back." She teased; strolling over to Anna and placed her hands on her sister's hips. "Have I mentioned that you look very dashing in your leathers?"

"No." Anna smiled at her reflection.

"Well you do." She smiled.

"Thank you. And you look quite beautiful."

"So," She said taking a deep breath; letting her hands fall slowly from her sister and took a few steps back. "I have some news."

"Good news?" Anna asked with a hint of concern.

"I think so." She gave the redhead a warm look and her sister turned to face her expectantly. "Pabbie will be coming here in two days to restore your memories."

For a few moments she wasn't sure how Anna felt about this, because her features were completely blank; it wasn't until her sister pounced on her so fiercely that she landed on the bed with the younger woman on top of her, did she conclude that this was in fact, good news.

"Really?"

"Yes." She squirmed slightly. "Really. Uh, Anna, your sword is digging into me."

"Oh, gosh, sorry." Her sister threw the weapon across the room, and tucked her arms under Elsa's. "Better?"

It wasn't exactly what the blonde was expecting; she assumed her sister would just roll off her. But, she really didn't mind. "Yes. Better." She smiled.

"Thank you for doing this." The redhead looked down at her tenderly.

"I did very little; your beau did all of the work." Elsa said as she looped her arms around her sister.

"Well, you made it possible." Anna grinned. "Do I need to do anything before he gets here?"

"Um, I don't know. Kristoff didn't mention anything specific."

Her sister nodded and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I'll have my memories back in two days." She sighed wistfully.

"Anna… We should probably talk about some of the things you'll remember - About what happened." The blonde said nervously and sucked at her bottom lip.

"What is there to talk about?" Anna sighed and the blonde turned her head slightly at the contact of warm breath on her neck. "I can guess. I found out that Pabbie did some magic thing on me when I was little – _You_ have magical abilities; and locked yourself away for thirteen years. So my conclusion is that something happened to me – because of your magic; yes?" Elsa nodded. "So what exactly are you worried I'll remember?"

"But I didn't just hurt you, Anna. You basically died! What if you remember that?"

"Then I'll remember." She said bluntly. "A week ago I turned into an ice statue! I remember _that_. I know that whatever happened when we were children was an accident; just like it was when I came to you in your Ice Castle."

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

"I know." Anna raised herself up, so that they were nose to nose. "And I also know that me telling you _not_ to feel guilty isn't going to stop that." She smiled warmly. "But, here's the thing – I love you. I forgive you. And I am going to do all the little things, and _all_ the big things - everyday - to show you that I love you and forgive you. And hopefully, one day you'll stop letting it eat away at you."

"You're too good a sister." Elsa said, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that." Anna gazed down at her with sparkling eyes. "For anyone else I would be, anyway. For you? I think I'm just right."

"No. I still think you're too good to me." The blonde rubbed her sister's back. "But I'm very glad that you are."

"Good." Anna grinned at her wickedly. "Are you ready to go for a ride?"

Elsa laughed. "Always."


	13. Looking In Your Eyes, Seeing All I Need

Anna hummed quietly with her eyes closed as she lay on the grass, and rested her head on Elsa's lap; while her sister sat against a tree, and read.

They had had the perfect day; throughout all her years of loneliness she had spent hours upon hours imagining spending a day like today with Elsa. It had been everything she had wanted – and more.

All the activities she had suggested that morning had been done and enjoyed – She even managed to persuade Elsa to run through the hidden passageways with her.

And now she was dosing quite happily in the late afternoon sun, after having tea and cake in the garden; listening to the birds sing, and enjoying the feel of Elsa's fingers brush along her arm.

This was the most perfect day ever.

She opened her eyes and blushed when she saw that her sister was watching her intently. "This has been wonderful, Elsa."

"Yes," Her sister chuckled softly. "You do seem quite happy at the moment." The blonde moved her hand from Anna's arm and stroked her cheek. "I'm glad. Seeing you happy - makes me happy."

The redhead sucked on her bottom lip, and smiled up ay her sister. "I wouldn't be feeling like this, if I wasn't with you."

Elsa raised her brow slightly. "What about when you're with Kristoff?"

Anna shrugged. "I like spending time with him, sure – but, you know - you're my sister; obviously I'm going to love spending time with you more!"

"I love spending time with you too." She sighed.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll be different in two days time?" It was something she had wondered about all day. Would her restored memories change who she was?

Her sister looked up at the blue sky thoughtfully for a few moments, and then shook her head. "No. Not so different."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because what was taken away from you, was just a few memories; they don't change who you are – you'll still be kind, and fearless, and beautiful, and loyal." Elsa began twirling one of her braids in her fingers. "And probably still clumsy." Her sister gave her a sad smile, and she sat up on her knees, and took the blonde's hand in hers.

"What's the matter? Are you still worried that remembering will change how I see you?"

"All those memories are of me, Anna. To think that you won't change how you see me would be naïve."

"And what if the change I see is for the better?" She asked as she moved to sit on her sister's lap. "You need to try and stop thinking that the worst will happen."

"The worst usually does happen though." Elsa said dejectedly.

"Name one bad thing that's happened in the last week." When she didn't receive and answer she gave her a smug grin. "You see! We are now in the next chapter of our lives; a clean slate. You are not the Elsa who shut herself away for thirteen years."

"I can't get rid of that part of me so easily, Anna. It's going to take time." The blonde put her hands on her waist.

"I know." She said and rested her forehead on her sister's. "I know you're still scared – but I'm here with you now. You and I can take on anything as long as we have each other. We're a team!"

"Okay." Elsa smiled and kissed her cheek. "We do make a very good team."

"Yes – yes we do."

"Hi guys!"

Both sisters looked over to see Olaf waddle his way over, and sit down next to them.

"Hello little guy; how was your day?" Anna asked.

"Mostly having my head kicked off my body."

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa frowned. "Why has this been happening? Who has been doing this?"

"Relax, Els." Anna put her hands on her sister's face to try and soothe her agitation. "He was probably with Gunnar."

"How is that better?" The blonde asked.

"It's okay." The snowman said. "I told him and the other guards they could do it. It took a while to convince The Guard Captain that it was an okay thing to do. I finally managed by singing a song about it – he seems to like my singing." Olaf smiled widely.

"But why are you doing it in the first place?"

"Battle tactics."

Elsa blinked at him a few times, then raised her hands in defeat and shook her head. "Okay then. If that's fine with you, it's fine with me." Anna snorted a laugh. "Care to tell me what's so funny, Princess?"

"You're so protective of him; it's adorable. You're like his mother. Which, you kind of are; you did create him after all."

"Not entirely. You helped build him too you know!"

"Huh." The redhead scrunched up her face in thought. "So… We made a baby together?" She asked raising her eyebrows and looking at Olaf.

"Ummm… Well, yes – but no. He's a snowman."

"Yes, I can see that. What do you think, Olaf?" Anna asked.

He opened his mouth, and shut it again. "I think I need to practice more." He said seriously, and stood up. "Bye!" He shouted as he ran off.

"Awww." The redhead smiled. "He's a worrier like you, but scrappy like me. He really _is_ ours!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, and slipped her hands from her sister's waist around to pull her into a hug. "He's going to get himself into trouble if he's not careful."

"Mmm." Anna snuggled into the embrace and closed her eyes. "He'll be fine."

"Will he?" The blonde sounded less than optimistic.

"Trust me, Elsa. I'm not being flippant – I _know_ that he'll be fine. You think I would I would let Gunnar anywhere near him, if I thought for one second he wouldn't be?"

"No, of course not."

"And I'll keep an eye on him."

"Well, I wouldn't let him do it _at all_ if you weren't there to make sure he was alright."

"Just like a mother hen." Anna smiled.

"One of us has to be!" Elsa said and tickled her, and the redhead gigged and squirmed. "You'd let him cause all sorts of mischief, and eat all the chocolate."

"You know me too well." She sighed into her sister's neck.

As uncertain as she was about herself after Pabbie performed his magic – But she was entirely certain that there would never be anything that made her think less of her sister. She knew in her heart that nothing would stop how she felt about Elsa; how could it? Their love was so strong it broke the curse. Something like that couldn't simply go away.

Two days.

Two days could be a long time to wait.

But she didn't mind so much while she was here, encased in her sister's arms.

* * *

**A/N: One, maybe two chapters and then we get a visit from Pabbie.**


	14. This World Will Never Stay Still

Elsa put her chin in her hand and stared at the ledger on her desk with a sigh.

She was studying the records of the seasonal weather in Arendelle over the last hundred years; she'd been doing it for most of the afternoon - and it was all very, very boring. She wasn't really sure why she was reading it - It was something to do with crops; or maybe something to do with ships. Or both. She wasn't sure; all she knew was that Kai had handed it to her and told her it was important.

So far, she hadn't seen much in the way of anything interesting. Obviously there was a slight discrepancy over the last month – Winter in the middle of Summer didn't happen all that often – but, as much as she could tell, the last - almost two decades or so - had seemed fairly average.

She stood up – deciding that she needed a break from the tedium – and walked to the window overlooking the courtyard; and smiled widely at the sight of her sister in her leathers. She'd been right in saying that Gunnar would work her harder after her break yesterday - and Anna looked to be loving every single second of it.

Elsa frowned for a moment when she realised her sister was wearing considerably less layers of protection than she had been previously; she wore bracers on her arms, and pauldrons across her shoulders – along with the hardened breeches and tunic - And without the restriction all the layers had offered - Anna was surprisingly graceful as she avoided the wooden sword attacks from the Guard Captain.

She took a seat on the windowsill; deciding weather reports could wait - and enjoyed the show.

When her sister failed to dodge a thrust – Elsa winced; but Anna just smiled and countered – knocking the sword out of Gunnar's hand. The look of surprise on his face, told her that he was not patronizing the Princess by letting the weapon 'fall' out of his hands; and suddenly Elsa felt a rush of pride. He'd been right to say that she had great potential.

Once he'd picked up the practice sword – he was back to offensive moves, and Anna continued to block, and dodge, and counter. Elsa bit her lip as she watched her sister's stony and determined face – there was something very mesmerizing about it. She really couldn't believe that someone who was frequently so clumsy could transform into something so poised.

She spent several minutes watching her, before she realised that Olaf was only a few feet away from her sister, and was waving at Elsa.

She waved back - wondering just how long he'd been doing that – and he came bounding over to the window, and she opened it.

"Hi!" He beamed up at her.

"Hi yourself." She patted him on the head. "You still have your head, I see." She gave the Guard Captain a glare; but he was busy defending himself against a lunge from her sister.

"Yes." The snowman nodded. "Do you think Marshmallow could come and visit? I've gone to the Palace, and he seems quite lonely there on his own. We've become quite good friends - He's not such a bad guy when you get to know him."

Elsa cocked her head. "Are you…" She glanced over at her sister and inhaled - holding her breath for a moment before releasing. "Asking me if he can come over and play?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Well, Olaf." She said softly. "He can be quite the menacing snowman – He might frighten a lot of people."

"So can I." He said holding up his sword with an adorable scowl.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Perhaps."

"Okay." He said sadly. "Did you see me fighting just now?" His mood brightened instantly.

_He'd been fighting? _"Yes." She lied. She couldn't bear to see him sad again. "You were very good." At least she hoped he had been.

"Thanks!"

Her eyes went back to Anna as the Princess ducked and rolled behind the Guard Captain - hitting him behind the knee with the hilt of her sword, and he buckled.

_Wow!_

The very clear image of her sister dressed in red and black finery - kneeling in front off her – and kissing her hand entered her mind; and she froze at the thought. _Where had __**that**__ come from?_

Gunnar stood up and put his hands on his hips and declared that they should get some water. "Always keep hydrated, Your Highness." He said breathlessly. "It's very important." And he staggered off to the guard house.

Anna grinned happily and noticed that Elsa had the window open. "Oh my gosh!" The redhead squealed excitedly as she skipped over to her. "Did you see that?"

"Yes. I did." The blonde wiped at her sister's damp brow to get the hair out of her eyes. "I was very impressed." That was actually a complete understatement.

"That – Was amazing!" Olaf's eyes were wide with total wonder. "Teach me."

Anna laughed. "I'm not the person who teaches, Silly. That's Gunnar's job!"

"I'm gonna go talk to him." The snowman waddled off.

"I think I'm really getting the hang off this!" Anna bounced on the spot.

Elsa couldn't help but give her a bright smile; she loved to see her sister happy. "I'd say so."

"Thank you for letting me do this."

"I hear that you had a much longer speech to convince me."

Her sister's brow furrowed. "Kristoff is a tattle." She pouted.

Elsa chuckled. "That wasn't his intention. He was simply trying to ease the worry I had of you doing this. And he helped a little - so you should thank him."

"Oh." Anna deflated a little. "Okay." She said as she stepped closer to the window – and Elsa. "You're looking very elegant, sitting there."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Maybe a little _too_ elegant. People might think you're the Queen or something."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" The blonde sighed dramatically and hopped off the window seat; and turned to face Anna. "It seems that the Whelp might become my Knight after all." She raised a brow with a smirk.

Her sister blushed a little, and sucked at her lips to stop her smile. "Well, I should probably get some water." She said abruptly. "Hydration is very important."

"Indeed."

"I'll see you later!" She waved, and ran off to the guard house.

Elsa shut the window and sat back at her desk - She'd had a pleasant interlude from her work, but now it was time to get back to it. She turned the page of the ledger and pursed her lips at one of the entries.

Three months prior to Anna being born there was an anomaly; unseasonal winds and rain – the entry wouldn't have even been noticed by her - except that it had a note in the column, and she turned to the page indicated in the annotation; three years prior.

Three months before she was born – the winter had been much harsher – the sea had frozen and caused a great many boats to be wrecked - and livestock to perish.

Elsa furrowed her brow and tapped her fingers on her lips in thought. Was it a coincidence?

She sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples.

She needed to find her parents journals.


	15. It's You That I Long To Keep

Anna opened one of her eyes when she felt the bed shift; and in the partial light that filled the room – she saw Elsa change from her night clothes into her ice dress with a wave of her hand; then pick up some book from the vanity and pad her way over to the door. Anna was about to ask what she was doing – but decided against it.

Her sister had been acting strangely all evening; she'd been fine for most of the day, but after Anna had come back in from her training and they had supper – Elsa was quiet and distracted.

_And now_ she was scurrying off in the middle of the night like a thief - to who knows where!

She shut her eye when the blonde glanced over to her; and then she heard the door open. She waited a few seconds before she jumped out of bed, and pulled on the latch – then stuck her head over the threshold to make sure Elsa hadn't heard.

She saw her sister heading down the corridor towards the other bedrooms, and she furrowed her brow and scrunched up her mouth.

_What was she doing? Where was she going? Was she going back to her own room? Because that still looked like the aftermath on a battlefield due the incident with Sven and Olaf._

Anna stepped out into the hallway and tiptoed along the worn carpet – keeping as close to the walls as possible.

_If Elsa wanted to sleep in her own room, all she had to do was say so_. She thought sulkily. Yes, she would be a little upset about it – she'd grown so used to having her sister there while she slept. And she liked waking up next to her – but she wouldn't have made a fuss about it.

She might've pouted a bit – but she wouldn't have stopped her!

She kept a safe distance behind Elsa, and as she neared her bedroom door – Anna tensed slightly; she hated that damn door – Even now. It was a reminder of all that precious time she lost with her sister locked away. When Elsa bypassed it – she was relieved but confused.

_If she isn't going to her room, then where?_

She was struck with the thought that maybe Elsa was having a secret, romantic rendezvous; and this made Anna feel nauseous and like her skin was covered in insects. But the only people her sister talked to was her and Kristoff; and Anna didn't even consider the Ice Master as a potential beau.

Elsa stopped outside their parents room, and tentatively touched the door handle as she took in a deep breath.

"Elsa?"

Her sister let out a squeak, and a brief flurry of snow fell. "Anna! What are you doing?"

The redhead brushed off the snow that had fallen on her hair, then crossed her arms. "What _you_ doing?"

"Nothing."

Anna looked at her – unimpressed by the lie. "Elsa. You haven't been yourself tonight; what's wrong? Why are you sneaking into Mama and Papa's room? And what's that book?" She pointed at the leather bound ledger.

Her sister deflated. "It's a record of Arendelle's weather. There's an anomaly in it; and I wanted to check the journals in the trunk."

Anna stepped closer to the blonde - who was staring at the floor. "But why the secrecy?"

"Because the anomaly might involve you." She said sadly.

"Me? What about me?" She shook her head with annoyance. "And, if whatever it is, is about me – then shouldn't I get to know about it? Rather than you sneaking off in the night? I thought you were done shutting me out!" She raised her voice.

"I am!" Elsa lifted her head, and Anna saw her eyes glisten from unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to worry you; and you have a lot on your plate with Pabbie coming tomorrow; and I know that you're scared of what might happen when your memories return; and I didn't want to add to that until I found out for certain if there was something to this weather discrepancy; and…"

Anna enveloped her in a tight embrace. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled." She said, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"I should've told you." Elsa sighed regretfully. "I just wanted to protect you."

"I know." Anna ran her fingers over her sister's bare shoulder blades. "But I can protect myself; and you didn't even give me the chance to do that." She said, pulling away – and cupped Elsa's cheeks in her hands. "So what is it that you're protecting me from?"

The blonde gazed at her for a long moment before answering. "A few months before I was born – the Winter was unnaturally harsh; to the point where ships would be destroyed because of a sudden cold snap so intense the sea froze. Animals died. People died! This had something to do with me."

Anna saw the sorrow in her sister's face, and she brushed her thumbs over the cheeks she still held on to. "You can't blame yourself; you weren't even born yet."

"But it was my magic that caused those things to happen." Anna wanted so much to take this hurt away; seeing Elsa like this made her heart ache. "The thing is," Her sister continued. "Something similar happened three years later – The weeks leading up to your birth."

The redhead stilled.

_Similar? Similar how?_

"In what way?" She asked.

"High winds." Elsa looked at her intently. "Very, high winds; and rain."

_Oh no_. "Did the same thing happen? Did people… were they…" She couldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"Some." Her sister gave a small nod.

"How?"

"Anna, you don't need to know."

"Yes I do!" She gently pulled her sister's face closer to her own.

Elsa let out a shaky breath. "The ships were overturned; and so were some of the houses with weaker foundations." Suddenly her sister became rigid. "But this might be a coincidence; you've never shown any signs of having magic."

"What if something the Trolls did – locked it away somehow?"

The blonde made a face that told Anna, that her sister had already thought of that. "It's a possibility." She said quietly.

"Okay." The redhead said hurriedly; she had to forget the lives that might have been lost because of her for the time being. She needed the truth first. "So we need to look through the journals."

"Yes."

"Then, we'll do that." She moved her hands from her sister's face, down to her hips – and kissed her on the lips. "Together."

They spent several hours going through their parents diaries, and by the time they had gone through everything – they knew more about their mother and father than they wanted to know.

It seemed that their mother had suspected about Anna having magic when the storms began during the Summer; they already were dealing with Elsa, and they didn't want to risk their other daughter having any power – so they went to the Trolls; taking Elsa with them – and The Elder Troll explained that nothing could be done for their eldest because the magic had already manifested.

The weather was actually being affected by their mother. Yes, it was the child inside that was the stem of the power – but she was the unknowing catalyst; the magic that she possessed had been passed down from her own mother, and remained dormant until she became pregnant. It was only as her daughters grew, did this power manifest itself.

All the Troll could do for Anna, was to keep it contained. She had never actually been free of it.

Anna felt such anger towards her parents; they had handled everything poorly.

She threw her father's journal through the carved wooden posts of their parents bed and across the room with an annoyed grunt. "Things would have been a lot different if they had just done things…" She waved her arms around as she tried to find the right thing to say. "Another way!"

"They did their best, Anna." Elsa said as she laid down on the mattress.

"Their best was not great." She glared at her sister.

"No. But what's done is done. The past can't be changed."

"You are being frustratingly accepting of this" She scowled.

"I have to be. If I give in to any anger I'm feeling - Then the entire castle will freeze over again."

"Oh." Anna replied dumbly.

"But feel free to throw more things around."

"I will." She said, and picked up another journal – then dropped it back down on the blanket - and curled up to her sister. "I don't want to."

Elsa pulled her closer, and she nuzzled into her as she wrapped an arm around her sister's stomach. "I think I need to thank Kai." The blonde announced.

"Why?"

"He's the one who handed me the ledger. He told me that I needed to look at it straight away - Probably because he knows Pabbie is coming tomorrow."

"Do you think he thinks that unlocking my memories will cause whatever's inside me to come out?"

"Perhaps. There's a strong possibility that something will happen. Magic doesn't like to be contained – Take it from me."

"He made sure we knew the truth before it happened."

"Yes." Elsa began to draw circles on Anna's neck.

"He should probably get a raise or something." She said; closing her eyes at the pleasant touch – and her anger falling away with it.

"Yes. His loyalty to the crown, and to Arendelle – and to us - will most certainly be rewarded."

"You sounded so Queenly when you said that." Anna chuckled.

"I've been practicing in the mirror."

"It's doing the job."

"Thank you." Elsa said quietly, and turned to kiss her sister's forehead. "I'm sorry I hid it from you; we really _are_ better together. I shouldn't have let my own insecurities control me."

"I told you." Anna poked her in the side. "We're a team."

"Yes!" Her sister giggled. "I will try and remember that."

"You better had." She nodded. "You know, if this magic in me _is_ released tomorrow – I really hope I have the power to make chocolate appear at will."

Elsa stayed quiet for a moment, and then asked with a smirk, "Who's Will?"

"Oh. Ha-ha-ha!" She put a hand on her belly in mock laughter. "You should give up the throne and become a jester."

"It might be my true calling."

"It might be." Anna moved to lie on top of her sister; it was something she did quite often – and she couldn't help herself from doing it; it always gave her that warm honey feeling inside. She smiled down at Elsa. "Plus you'd get a hat with bells on; they're very fashionable those."

"Certainly worth considering – just for the hat alone." She said quietly, and started playing with a red braid.

Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder; and traced her fingertips along the pale collarbone. "I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Not really. Just promise you won't leave me when it's happening."

"I'll be right where you need me to be."

Anna closed her eyes again; she wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep there was a lot to take in – But as Elsa continued to play with her hair – she began to drift off peacefully.


	16. Embers That Never Expire

Elsa sat on the window seat of her study in the late morning – and watched her sister fight.

The Guard Captain had deferred the training to his Sergeant – Daniel – due to Anna's increasing skill; and Elsa wondered now – after last night's revelation – if her sister's repressed magic had something to do with this; because it certainly didn't seem usual for someone to be so adept at something in a few days – when for most people – it took months. Or years.

This untapped power in her sister made her feel a little uneasy; but she considered that it had more to do with her own experience than with anything else. Honestly, she thought that Anna would probably take to it like a duck to water.

She was worried less about the magic right now, and more about the fact that her sister had been promoted to having an actual sword.

She didn't know why she was watching - Every time Daniel lunged at Anna, she started to panic; she couldn't see how the flimsy armour Anna was wearing would be any kind of protection - But her sister always dodged the attack.

Every single time.

However - When her heart wasn't pounding so fast she thought she was going to vomit - she actually enjoyed watching. There was something about the way Anna moved that she found ... appealing?

Was that the right word? That didn't seem like it should be the right word.

But it was.

It didn't matter. She liked what she saw was the point.

She chuckled when the ever stoic sergeant started to show signs of frustration as Anna parried yet another attack - and even more so when she successfully countered.

That was when he called for a break.

Her sister held the sword up and bowed to the man - and Elsa frowned as another image popped into her head; it was Anna wearing that same red and black finery, but this time she holding out a sword to a dragon – while she protected Elsa.

That was odd.

And also... Familiar.

She bit her bottom lip as she moved to open the window to get her sisters attention, but stopped when Kristoff appeared from the guard house.

She clenched her jaw the moment he pulled Anna into a kiss.

Her jealousy of the relationship was still there - and she really wished it wasn't. She liked him. She was actually starting to think of him as a friend - But thirteen years of isolation from her sister - thirteen years of only ever hearing her voice through a door - of only catching glimpses as Anna played outside - made her possessive.

At least that's the reason she'd given herself when she questioned the jealousy.

Every time the Ice Master got anywhere close to her sister - even though she didn't want to - she just felt the need to…

She opened the window with a scowl. "Olaf!" She shouted; and she heard her mother's voice when she did.

The snowman looked at her with a puzzled expression as he jabbed his makeshift weapon repeatedly into Kristoff's stomach, until Anna took the sword away from him; and then he ran over to the window and looked up at her nervously.

"Why were you doing that?" She asked sternly.

"I don't know." Olaf answered meekly.

"It's okay!" Kristoff said as he strode over to her. "He does it sometimes."

"How is that, okay?" She looked between them both in utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" The snowman blurted out. "Me and Kristoff are buddies, and I would never hurt him – except sometimes I get these urges to just…" He trailed off, and started mimicking an attack on the young man.

Elsa tensed at her thought.

Yes, she created Olaf – But surely that didn't mean that he- That her own jealousy made him- That she was responsible for him attacking?

She let out a long breath. That was _exactly_ what was happening.

"Maybe he's going through some terrible-two's stage." Anna smiled weakly when she joined them.

"Perhaps." She shook her head faintly.

This was ridiculous. She needed to get this under control. What if he used a real weapon next time?

"Els? Don't worry." Her sister put her hand in hers. "He'll grow out of it."

_Or, he might not._

"Yeah!" Olaf said with forced enthusiasm. "I'm growing out of it already. You and me Buddy." He looked up at Kristoff. "We'll go quaff some ale, and talk about men things!"

The Ice Master didn't even bother to hide his snort. "Sure. Why not? We'll go talk about menly stuff. We've got a few hours until Pabbie gets here." He smirked, and kissed Anna on the cheek.

Olaf hit him in the leg. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Elsa groaned – rubbing the hand that Anna wasn't holding – over her face.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Her sister said softly as the other two walked away.

"I think this is something I _do _ need to worry about." She said – looking into Anna's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he's just jealous. He only ever seems to do it when Kristoff kisses me."

"Oh?"

"Mmm." Her sister frowned thoughtfully. "Sometimes he comes out of nowhere! It's almost as if he senses it." Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously for a moment – before looking back at her sister with a smile.

"That is certainly… strange." Elsa agreed.

"So, he'll probably get over it, once he gets used to it."

_What if I never get used to it?_

"Yes."

"You're being really quiet." Her sister said, and bit her lip as she rubbed a thumb over the blonde's fingers.

"Am I?"

"I can't tell if you're being silently angry – or just thoughtful. Or maybe gassy!"

Elsa let out a small chuckle. "Probably gassy." Anna didn't look like she believed her.

"Is everything alright?"

"There's just a lot going on." She put a hand on her sister's cheek – and then pulled away immediately. "Pabbie; Magic; Treaties; Taxes. I think my poor mind is exhausted."

"I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I know." She hopped off the seat and leaned closer to Anna through the window. "Try not to be too long out here."

"I won't." The redhead gazed at her sadly.

She felt so guilty; it seemed that she was always hiding something from her sister. That had to change – she had to try and get out of this habit of keeping everything locked up. "Does red and black finery, and dragons mean anything to you?"

"Yeah." Anna cocked her head. "_Why?_"

"It does? _Really?_" She asked with surprise. "What is it?"

"It's from that book I used to get you to read to me when we were little." Her sister scrunched her mouth to the side. "No, but really – Why though?"

"I've been having flashes of a- " She faltered. "Memory? Recently."

"Ah. I loved that book." Anna said wistfully as she leaned her hip against the wall. "There was the handsome Prince who went on a grand adventure to rescue the Princess – who was being held captive by the _**Evil Dragon**_." She held out her sword and swished it around. "And he fought his way through _**Evil Trolls**_; and _**Evil Witches**_**;** And - Other _**Evil Things**__ -_ That I can't remember at this moment." Elsa laughed, and her sister winked at her. "Until he reached the Lair, and -" She pushed herself off the stone wall and lunged forward. "Fought the dragon and rescued the Princess. Then they got married."

"How long had they known each other when they got married?" Elsa smirked.

"Not important!" Anna pursed her lips at her sister. "And besides – I always made you act out the story – You were the princess, and I was the Prince; so in that particular case – the Princess had known the Prince his entire life."

Elsa furrowed her brow, when the vivid recollection of marrying her sister in their bedroom on a regular basis came to mind. "You've always rescued me." She said absently. "You used to paint pictures of us as the Prince and Princess – and put them under my door – After I- After we stopped sharing a room." She swallowed back the sorrow she suddenly felt, and looked at her sister.

"I wanted to rescue you." Anna gave her a half smile.

"You did."

"Okay." Anna gave her a brief nod. "Back up."

"What are you doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and she took a few steps back.

"I'm going to climb through the window."

"Can't you use the door?"

"Nope. Have to hug you now." Her sister said as she put her leg on the windowsill – and awkwardly manoeuvred herself through the space; catching her foot on the stone when she was almost in, and landed on her back with an '_Oof_.'

"Are you hurt?" Elsa asked with concern as she sat down next to Anna.

"My pride." Her sister grumbled. "When people say pride comes before a fall – I think it's actually more – At-the-same-time-as a fall. Or maybe a little after." She said sitting up – and then climbed onto Elsa's lap. "Hi." Anna grinned down at the blonde as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"Hi, to you too." Elsa gazed up warmly; and rested her palms on leather clad thighs.

Anna said nothing for a few moments as she studied her face. "If you want me to – I'll always rescue you." Her sister stated quietly.

"I do."

Anna smiled as she bent down, and pressed their lips together.

Elsa closed her eyes.

Anna kissed her everyday – And everyday she looked forward to it; it made her feel like she was forgiven; it made her feel like she was loved.

Pictures of Princes - and Princesses; and weddings performed in tablecloths and blankets – played in her head. And she imagined her sister in armour with her sword – helping her fight all the demons she'd created for herself over the years.

She thought of the life she wanted from now on; of kissing; and Anna; of happiness and love.

Of this.

When her sister began to pull away – she leaned forward, and moved her hands to the smaller woman's waist. For a moment, Elsa worried that Anna would still break the kiss – but her sister sighed contentedly - and she smiled against lips.


	17. You Can Stay As Long As You Like

Anna sat next to an opened trunk on the cold stone floor of one of the storage rooms – surrounded by her old toys. It had been some time since she'd seen them; and quite a few brought on a melancholic nostalgia – the memories of her loneliness.

That feeling inevitably led to the anger she still felt for her parents – of how they took Elsa away from her for so many years! She wanted to be forgiving like her sister; but she just couldn't. Not yet. She would in time – she was sure. She still loved them; she still missed them - it was just that she really wanted to shout at them right now; but all she had was their faces on a canvas – and having tried that earlier that morning – she found that it wasn't in any way cathartic. It simply made her more frustrated.

She exhaled loudly; she didn't want to think about the things that made her mad or sad – she was in here for a reason.

She shoved her head inside the trunk – and smiled when she found the thing she'd been looking for.

Finally!

She carefully pulled out the book, and ran her fingers over the worn out cover of _Prince_ _Andro and the Red Dragon_. She had made her sister cross out the name Andro – and replace it with Anna years ago.

They both knew this tale by heart when they were children; Elsa would narrate Prince Anna's daring rescue while she fought stuffed toy bears - and dolls - and the rocking horse she pretended was the dragon. Anna loved that her sister did all the voices – except the prince's – she loved that she narrated their own wedding; it would have in a fit of giggles every time.

This was a good memory. She nodded to herself as she wiped away the dust from her leather breeches and stood up – leaving the mess on the floor - and hugged the book to her chest as she walked out into the corridor, and made her way to her bedroom.

She hoped this would distract her sister – because right now – Elsa was freaking out!

Her sister's mood had been all over the place today - and Anna understood why – but it wasn't really helping with her own nerves about things being restored. It wasn't even just memories now – it was this potential magic inside her too; she thought about telling her sister her last minute anxieties – but she didn't want to add to everything that was already going on inside Elsa's head.

The only time her sister had appeared to even be _remotely_ relaxed all day, was when Anna had kissed her this morning.

There had been something different about that kiss. It had seemed more…

More what?

More loving?

_No._

Maybe.

She didn't know.

What she _did_ know, was that her whole body tingled when she thought about it; she felt that warm liquid honey swirl around in the pit of her stomach. Her ears also began to heat up, and her breath caught in her throat. There was a weird array of sensations every time she recalled her lips pressed against Elsa's; but not in a bad way - and she wanted it to be like that everytime.

She stopped dead in her tracks and frowned.

She wanted to kiss Elsa like that _all_ the time. She wanted to kiss her more than Kristoff. Was that normal?

"There you are, Your Highness."

Anna looked at Gerda with a bewildered expression. "Here I am." She answered distractedly.

"Is everything alright, Dear?" The woman asked with a concerned look.

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "Gerda? What does it mean when you think about kissing someone all the time; and you get a warm feeling here?" She put her hand just below her stomach.

The older woman smiled. "Oh, ho! You're in love! No wonder you look so flushed!"

"I'm sorry; _what_?" Anna raised her brow. "_No_. That's not…" She shook her head.

That couldn't be right. Elsa was her sister! You can't be _in_ love with your sister. _Right?_

"Do you think about him all the time?" Gerda asked with a knowing smile.

_Him? Who's him? Oh, she thinks you're talking about Kristoff; don't correct her Anna – she'll think you're crazy._ "Yes."

"Does your heart beat faster when you see him?"

"Yes." _But so what? My heart beats faster when I've been running! That means nothing._

The other woman sensed the doubt in her – and carried on. "Is he the only thing you see when you walk into a room full of people?"

_Well, Elsa is basically the most beautiful person in the world! Why would I look at anyone else?_ "Yes."

"Do you get sad when you're not around him?"

_We were apart for thirteen years! Of course I get sad when I'm not around her!_ "Yes."

"Do you ever put on a dress because you think he'll like it?"

_Um._ "Maybe."

"You don't want to be around anyone else? Your emotions feel a little bit out of control?"

"Yes." Anna pursed her lips, and her frown deepened. _These were just coincidences_.

She thought about Kristoff; and she thought about all the questions Gerda had just asked her; and the answer to every one of them was, no.

"Then you - my dear – are in love." The woman said it so sweetly - Anna wanted to slap her.

She pulled the book away from her chest and looked at it – her mind was starting to spin; She wanted to be Elsa's saviour; and protector; and knight; and prince. She wanted all of it.

"_Oh no_." She mumbled; and then unceremoniously sat down on the floor with a groan.

This was bad. This was really, really, _really_ bad! How could she be in love with Elsa? She should be in love with Kristoff! No, this was just some bizarre misunderstanding; that's all this was.

_Except._

She let her whole body fall against the floor.

Except it made sense. It all made sense.

_What am I going to do? How am I ever going to look her in the eye again? How am I going to hide this? How can I stop this? Why did it have to be today that I figured this out? What if I __**can't**__ stop this? What if I don't want to?_ With every question she asked herself – her panic increased.

_Where did Gerda go?_

She lifted her head slightly when she heard footsteps – and her eyes widened at the sight of her sister swaying her hips towards her, in one of her ice dresses.

Nope!

She was not ready to face her right now. Her, and her swaying hips, and long legs.

She sat up - clambering to her feet, with the book still in her hand - And then bolted down the corridor.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted after her.

The very last thing she wanted was to run away from Elsa; but everything she'd been feeling over the last few weeks – since the coronation – had come to the surface; and now she was forced to deal with this… Love. And she couldn't do that with the object of her affection near her.

"Anna!" Elsa called out again.

She ignored her sister as she ran – and stopped abruptly as a solid wall of ice appeared in front of her. "That is _not_ fair!" She hugged the fairytale book close to her while she backed up into the doorway she'd left only a few minutes before.

"What's wrong?" Elsa cautiously walked towards her.

"Nothing!"

"Then why were you running away from me?" Her sister's voice cracked.

"I wasn't running _away_ from you."

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Elsa asked softly.

Anna leaned to the side – and glanced behind the blonde; Gerda _and_ Kai were both standing there – looking at her like she was a crazy person. She exhaled and grabbed her sister's arm – pulling her into the storage room.

"Have you just come out of here?" Elsa asked looking at the all the toys strewn on the floor; and then she shook her head. "What's going on, Anna?"

"Nothing." Perhaps dragging her sister – who she'd only just realised she was in love with – into an enclosed space, wasn't the best idea. Especially when said sister just kept moving closer, and closer to her; and her body hit the wall as she tried to keep the distance.

"Anna. Is this because Pabbie just arrived? It's okay if you're nervous. I'm sure he won't mind waiting – You can take as much time as you need."

"He's here?"

"Is that why you ran?" Elsa asked – putting her hand on Anna's cheek.

The redhead made a whimpering noise at the contact. _Oh no!_ _Just don't look at her face; or any other part of her._ "Yes." She answered as she stared up at the ceiling.

Every single nerve sparked when a thumb brushed across her skin. She wanted to cry; she wanted to scream; she wanted to grab her sister's face and kiss her the way she wanted. Was this what desire felt like?

_Yes_. She knew it was; she knew there was a name for it now.

She swallowed when Elsa moved her fingers down to her chin and their eyes met. "Did I do something?" Her sister's voice was a scared whisper.

"No. No!" She dropped the book she was still holding, and cupped the taller woman's face. "You could never do anything!" Her gaze fell to lips.

_Fight it! Damn it; fight it!_

"That isn't true."

"It is to me." She said; and drew Elsa's face down to hers, and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to her sister's cheek, and then to her nose – and then finally, to the surprisingly warm lips.

_Way to fight it, Anna! Well done!_

_This was fine though_. She thought. She kissed her sister frequently; why would this one be any different to all the other ones? She asked herself as the sudden need to taste Elsa - completely overwhelmed her; and she brushed her tongue along her sister's bottom lip.

_That_ was different.

This time it was Elsa that let out a noise – but she didn't pull away. The blonde opened her mouth slightly - And Anna took this opportunity to explore further; and she licked the inside of her sister's top lip.

_This is a terrible idea; what are you doing?_

All reason abandoned her when she felt Elsa's tongue brush up against hers; and she slipped her hands behind, to pull her sister even closer – and trailed fingers up the nape of the smooth, pale neck

Elsa clung on to Anna's leather-clad hips as she deepened the kiss – and the redhead felt a guttural moan the back of her throat.

How could a kiss feel like this? Was it supposed to be so… Intoxicating? Was it supposed to make your spine tingle? And your toes curl?

Was it supposed to make you ache for more?

Elsa pulled away an inch – And their heavy breathing was visible from the drop in temperature - but Anna's body felt, _so much_ like it was on fire - she wasn't feeling the cold.

She looked into her sister's eyes; they were half closed and darker than usual – And that vision alone gave her goosebumps _everywhere_.

Why had the kissing stopped?

She, very slowly, leaned forward so that her lips were barely touching her sister's – and Elsa breathed out. "_Anna_."

She had never heard her name said like that; and it made her flush.

"Your Majesty?" Elsa jumped back in surprise when the knock on the door came.

"Yes, Kai?" She asked – nervously running fingers through her hair.

"The Troll is wondering if he has time for a cup of tea."

"Yes, yes. Give him whatever he wants." Elsa said dismissively. "We'll be there shortly."

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"We should probably-" The blonde only gave her the briefest of glances, before she straightened herself up, and opened the door. "Um. Not keep him waiting too long." She clenched her jaw as she walked quickly out of the room.

Anna let her head fall back against the wall with a thud – and clenched her fists together. _Damn it_. She wasn't sure if she'd lost control – or had willingly relinquished it. But it didn't seem to matter either way.

She looked down at the fairytale book covered in frost on the floor – and bit back her tears as she bent to pick it up.

Had she ruined everything? She couldn't bear that thought – She'd have to make it up to her; she'd have to take it back somehow.

The moment she realised Elsa was standing next to her – Her sister was already pressed up against her - and kissing her; and it sent a jolt of something wonderful throughout her whole body.

It was a little messy; and a little frantic – Tongues danced, and hands roamed; and she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing – she just knew that she needed to _touch_.

She tried to pull Elsa back when she broke the kiss. "_Anna_." Her sister smiled against her lips.

Okay. Was Elsa going to say her name like that _all_ the time now? Because she wasn't sure she could restrain herself.

"We have to go and see Pabbie." The blonde whispered.

"We could stay here instead." Anna said, looking up at her.

She'd rather stay in the storage room. She was afraid if they left – Her sister would pretend this hadn't happened. And she wasn't even sure she wanted to go through with this magic thing anymore.

"You need to do this." Elsa brushed her hair away from her face. "You need to unlock these things inside you."

"Seems to be a day of it." She said with a half-hearted smile.

"Yes." Elsa nodded. "It does - For _both_ of us." She kissed Anna again. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. No One's Going To Take That Time Away

**A/N: This is Elsa's POV from the last chapter.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked nervously, as Elsa paced around the bedroom.

She nodded once - barely giving him and Pabbie a glance – and she continued to circle restlessly.

Where was Anna? Where was Gerda? Where were they _both?_ This was ridiculous!

Why had her sister insisted that she had time to go on some secretive errand - when there were things to be done!

Like, having a very old Troll perform magic on her! And maybe tidy this room up, because it was in a state; and it had nothing to do with her.

Oh! What if something was wrong? What if her sister had gone out to practice more with her sword – and had slipped and fallen on it? She could be dying out in the courtyard - Right now!

That was probably an overreaction.

When Gerda walked in – she narrowed her eyes at the distinct lack of Anna. "Did you find her?"

The old maid made an anxious noise in the back of her throat. "Um; _yes_." The woman shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Well – Where is she?" She wasn't normally this rude to people; she was just having a hard time being calm right now.

"She appears to be having some sort of emotional crisis. We were having a lovely conversation about love – and then she suddenly got quite wild-eyed and sat down on the floor, and kept repeating the words 'Oh no' over and over."

Elsa took a deep breath, and clenched her fists tight. "And you left her there?"

"She wasn't responding to me, Your Majesty. I thought it best if I come to you."

She let out a growl of frustration. "Where is she – exactly?"

"Near the storerooms."

"Right." She turned to Kristoff and Pabbie. "Excuse me." She smiled – although it looked more like a snarl.

Was Anna having misgivings about what was about to happen? Elsa knew she was nervous – but how nervous was she? And why hadn't she said anything to her?

She pursed her lips as she strode down the hallways.

Okay; so she may not have been especially relaxed for most of the day; she'd been somewhat snappish with almost everyone she had spoken to – but not Anna – Her sister was the one thing that actually made her feel happy; and her sister knew this; Anna _knew _ that if there was something on her mind, then she was there to listen.

She frowned, as she slowed her pace down. Was Anna avoiding her?

No. That would be… _No!_ Why would she be avoiding her?

She tried to ignore the nagging thought that had been plaguing her since this morning; the one that said that the kiss they had shared earlier had caused these unnamed feeling she'd been having recently, to overwhelm her.

It was like love; but it was more than that. Perhaps it was too much more. Was it even possible to love too much?

Or maybe she was just being needy, and Anna was feeling smothered.

Elsa exhaled deeply when she saw her sister lying on the floor. _Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright._ When Anna lifted her head – she sighed with relief – but that was immediately replaced by panic when her sister hurriedly got to her feet, and started to run.

"Anna!" She shouted. Where was she going?

When she called out again – and the younger woman still didn't stop – she waved her hand, and created a wall of solid ice to block Anna's path. She hoped her sister's reflexes were as quick as they seemed.

"That is _not_ fair!" Anna turned to her – clutching a book to her chest.

Was her sister running away from _her?_

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked as she took slow steps towards the redhead.

"Nothing!"

Well, that was a barefaced lie. "Then why were you running away from me?"

"I wasn't running _away_ from you."

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

She followed Anna's gaze when her sister looked behind her – and she saw Kai and Gerda standing there; then Anna grabbed hold of her arm, and dragged her into one of the rooms.

It was a mess! There were old toys and books everywhere; it looked very much like, Hurricane Anna had blown through here. "Have you just come out of here?" She didn't know why she asked the question; it wasn't important. What _was_ important, was that she find out what was upsetting her sister. "What's going on, Anna?"

"Nothing."

There was something frantic going on in Anna's eyes; and every time Elsa tried to get closer, she would take a step back; until she eventually hit the wall.

Even though Anna was basically fearless – perhaps the idea of having this untapped power in her scared her. The only other person she knew with magic was _her;_ and although Elsa had much more control over it now – the time when she hadn't - was still fresh in people's memories. "Anna. Is this because Pabbie just arrived? It's okay if you're nervous. I'm sure he won't mind waiting – You can take as much time as you need."

"He's here?"

"Is that why you ran?" She put her hand on Anna's cheek; partly because it looked like her sister needed some sort of comfort right now – and partly because she just needed the connection.

The noise that emanated from her sister's throat, sounded like a cross between a frightened animal - and… something else. "Yes."

Anna wasn't even looking at her now. Elsa swallowed down the rising fear that whatever was wrong with her sister – was her doing. But she had to know. "Did I do something?" She whispered.

"No. No!" The book Anna had been holding, dropped to the floor, and the younger woman cupped her face. "You could never do anything!"

"That isn't true."

"It is to me." The way her sister looked at her when she brought her lips to her face - made her feel warm; just having Anna touch made her anxieties slowly dissipate. She was her anchor.

She smiled at the soft kisses that were tentatively placed on her cheek, and her nose – and then her lips; and then that unnamed feeling began to pulsate out from her stomach.

When Anna brushed her tongue her – she was momentarily surprised – And a little voice inside her said she should pull away; that they were crossing some line - but she didn't want to. She wanted more of this; she wanted more of her sister.

Her mouth opened - and Anna licked along the inside of her top lip, and then pulled her in closer when Elsa connected their tongues. She felt herself start to tremble when fingers brushed up along her neck - and she held on to her sister's waist as she pressed her tongue into Anna's warm, inviting mouth - And the younger woman moaned

This.

This was what she'd been craving for so many weeks; and it was completely exhilarating.

The chill in the room got her attention; and as much as she didn't want to stop this – If she wasn't careful she'd end up turning the castle into an ice box.

She pulled away from the kiss, and looked into her sister's teal eyes. The younger woman leaned back into her with a small pout – and grazed her lips on Elsa's.

"_Anna."_ The name came out low, and her sister's breath hitched.

Why had the kissing stopped? She couldn't remember now.

"Your Majesty?" She leapt away from her sister - and her heart pounding so hard she felt nauseous.

"Yes, Kai?" She couldn't look at Anna; the moment had passed and the wrongness of the situation slammed into her like a battering ram.

"The Troll is wondering if he has time for a cup of tea."

"Yes, yes. Give him what he wants." She said. "We'll be there shortly." She waved the House Master away – even though the door was shut, and he couldn't see her.

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"We should probably – Um. Not keep him waiting too long." She said giving Anna one quick glance before she left the room.

What had she done?

She'd done what she wanted to do; what they _both_ wanted to do.

They were sisters for crying out loud! This wasn't one of those Kingdoms in the South – Where keeping the line pure, and in the family, was paramount. They couldn't even _have_ children!

It was wrong. It was _so_ wrong.

_But it didn't feel like it was._

It felt perfect and right. Her sister was the only real light she had – and she didn't want to extinguish it.

She stopped walking abruptly.

_Make a choice, Elsa_.

There really wasn't one to make.

She spun around and headed back into to storeroom – and she saw Anna slumped against the wall with her eyes closed, and holding the book she'd dropped. It was only then that Elsa saw what it was; the name she'd replaced on the cover years ago was still visible.

She kissed her sister the moment she opened her eyes and looked at her; she pressed her whole body into the smaller woman, and dragged her hands along her stomach to the hem of her tunic – and slipped her fingers under the material, and over warm skin - as their tongues played for dominance.

This didn't just feel right – It felt _good_.

But there were things to do.

"_Anna."_ She smiled against her sister's lips. "We have to go and see Pabbie."

"We could stay here instead."

"You need to do this." She moved red hair away from Anna's eyes – just like she had many times before - But it was different now; everything would be different now. "You need to unlock these things inside you."

"Seems to be a day of it."

"Yes. It does – For _both_ of us." She kissed her sister again. Now she'd started – she didn't seem to want to stop. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Close Your Eyes Dream Of Fire

"Ready?" Anna whispered as she put her hand on the latch of her bedroom door.

"No." Elsa shook her head.

The younger woman looked around the corridor to make sure it was empty - then lifted herself up onto her tiptoes – and placed a lingering kiss on soft lips.

She was never going to get tired of this. It was the most exhilarating feeling she'd ever had.

"Come on." She said; and brushed her fingers along her sister's cheek before she took hold of her hand.

"Wait." Elsa swallowed. "I love you."

Anna's initial reaction was to smile at this statement – but then her mind registered her sister's tone of voice; and she smacked her on the arm.

"Ow!" The blonde frowned. "The appropriate response to 'I love you' is 'I love you too.' It doesn't involve violence at all!"

"I _do_ love you – But you said it like you were saying goodbye!"

Elsa sighed and fell back against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"You need to work on your pessimism."

"My pessimism is just fine."

"Ha. Ha. Very droll." Anna sucked on her bottom lip for a moment. "I know you're nervous about this-"

"Nervous doesn't even _begin_ to cover how I feel. If I was scared about this changing how you feel about me before; now? Now, I'm absolutely petrified! I can't lose you."

"You won't." She squeezed the hand still in hers. She would reassure her sister of this forever if she had to. "You know how I know? Because it was an act of true love that broke the curse. _Our love_." She blushed. "You can't fool magic – It knows the real thing – and won't accept any imitations."

"You make a very compelling argument." Elsa's lips twitched upwards, and her gaze flickered down to Anna mouth as she licked her lips.

Anna's blush deepened considerably; she was already flustered from what had happened in the storeroom - They both were - She just wanted to go back to the kissing; and the part where Elsa's fingers had found their way under her tunic and brushed along her skin.

Nope.

Her sister was right. She had to do this.

"Stop looking at me like that." She smiled. She wanted to be looked at like that all the time; and the smirk that graced her sister's lips told her that Elsa knew that.

"You're very beautiful." The blonde said, pushing herself off the wall, and continued on before Anna had a chance to reply to the comment. "Okay, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

She didn't look ready. But Anna opened the door anyway.

"Here we are." Pabbie said cheerfully as he put his cup of tea down, and got off the chair when the sisters walked in.

"Sorry!" Anna apologised to the Troll. "We lost track of time."

When she saw Kristoff standing in front of the fire with a smile – She wanted to bolt out of the room. He looked so happy to see her! And she'd forgotten about him - She felt like a horrible person.

"Hi." He took a step towards Anna, and stopped when she tensed up and stared at Olaf. Elsa had told her the reason why the snowman had been attacking him – Olaf was reacting to her jealousy of the man – She didn't want him hurting Kristoff.

"Shall we proceed?" She asked with forced cheerfulness as she sat on the bed next to the snowman.

"What will be involved, exactly?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked up at her sister - Her demeanour had changed from the blush she'd been wearing a minute ago - to poised and regal.

"It isn't a dangerous process, Your Majesty. However it will be a little more complicated than usual."

"Meaning?" The Queen's features hardened.

"Every action we perform has a consequence. The memories that were changed when she was a child – Have affected everything she has done and thought since; whether it be in big or small ways. Undoing this will cause a snap." He clicked his fingers and a loud cracking noise filled the room.

"I don't understand." Anna's brow creased in confusion. What kind of a snap? Like bones? That didn't sound fun.

Pabbie focused on the Princess, and asked. "Do you ever remember your dreams, Child?"

The bed dipped when Elsa sat down next to her, and she shook her head.

"No." He nodded; as if he was confirming her response. "When the memories were removed – It changed what was inside your mind. We'll have to be very careful." The Troll stood in front of the redhead and patted her on the knee. "A few branches get caught on rocks in the river – Left unattended, it becomes a dam. There are many years of memories trapped inside that dam – We cannot simply rupture the whole thing – Else it cause devastation." He placed a finger on Anna's forehead. "It has to be done, one branch at a time."

"I thought you said this wasn't a dangerous process." Elsa's voice was near a growl, and the temperature dropped in the room.

Anna took hold of her hand, and rubbed comforting circles over her knuckles. "Relax, Els."

"You relax!" Her sister snapped.

She had to admit to feeling very anxious about this whole thing now; but Elsa acting like a petulant child made her forget that for a moment. "Are you five?" She asked the blonde, and heard Kristoff snort a laugh.

Elsa slumped immediately. "Apparently; yes."

"I'm sure Pabbie knows what he's doing." She turned to look at the Troll. "You do _know_ what you're doing. Right?"

He nodded at her with a wide smile. "Your Majesty." He took a step nearer to her. "It's simply a slow process that needs a little delicacy. The Princess will need to be in a deep sleep so that her mind can take its time to process what she's remembering. She mustn't be woken – She must do that on her own."

"What about the magic inside her?" Elsa asked, and looked at her sister.

"That is why it is important that she mustn't be woken." The Troll answered.

"What happens if she _is_ woken?" When Pabbie didn't reply straight away – Elsa stood up abruptly. "Okay! I don't like this. Anna-"

"It'll be fine, Els." She cut her sister off.

"You don't know that! There's fearless - And then there's careless!"

"This isn't carelessness, Elsa. I _need_ to do this; _for me_."

The Queen shook her head and rubbed her hand over her face. "I don't know if the risk is worth it."

Anna hopped off the bed, and removed the hands covering her sister's face – Then pulled her back out of the room. "Elsa. The risk is worth it." It wasn't until she said the words out loud – Did she actually believe it. "This isn't just for me – It's for _us_."

Her sister rolled her head back, and stared up at the ceiling without saying a word.

"It feels like I've have spent most of my life being shut out by locked doors." She took a step closer to the blonde, and placed her hands on Elsa's waist. "I'm tired of it. I want to be in control of my own life. The door between us is well and truly open now; but for me to be who I'm meant to be – I need to remember."

"I know I'm being over protective." Elsa looked at her with a pained expression, and wrapped her fingers around her sister's forearms - pulling her close. "But you're-" She stopped midsentence with pursed lips.

"I'm…What?" Anna cocked her head.

Elsa took a deep breath, and shook her head. "You need to do this, and me having some sort of temper tantrum isn't going to help."

"It isn't a temper tantrum." She smiled up at her sister. "If it was the other way around – I'd probably be dragging you off to the fjords by now! I bet your Ice Palace is lovely this time of year."

Her sister laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Okay. I'm really ready this time."

As soon as they walked back into the room – she jumped on the bed. "Let's do this!" That sounded more enthusiastic than she felt. "What do I need to do?"

"Lie down." Pabbie instructed.

"Okey dokey." She flopped down on the mattress, and looked over to Elsa. She needed something to ground her right now.

The Troll pulled a chair over to the bed, and climbed on top of it. "If everyone could please leave the room."

She lifted her head off the pillow, and glared at him. "Not Elsa."

Pabbie glanced over to the Queen – whose jaw was set tight – And nodded. "Very well."

Kristoff gave her a small smile as he left, and Olaf hit him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The snowman apologized.

"Is this going to hurt?" She asked when the room was emptied.

"No, Child. You'll just be asleep."

"How long will she be asleep for?" Elsa walked around to her side of the bed, and sat down – Taking Anna's hand in hers.

"There's no way of knowing." He replied.

"Days?"

"That's unlikely, Your Majesty. If she were older – Then perhaps – But youth is on her side."

Anna tugged at her sister's hand; she wanted her as close as possible. Elsa understood the silent request – and curled herself up to her sister's side. "I'm here." She whispered.

The redhead let out a breath, and nodded at Pabbie.

Her stomach lurched, and she squeezed her sister's fingers tightly.

Then it all went black.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes shot open when she felt herself being jostled; and the first thing she saw was Anna's sleeping form.

"Do you need anything?"

She looked around bleary-eyed, and saw Kristoff standing next to her side of the bed. "No." She croaked out, and sat up. "Maybe some water?"

"No problem." He smiled; and picked up the jug.

"How long have I- We been asleep?" She whispered. Suddenly remembering the importance of not waking Anna up.

"Almost half a day." He replied – Handing her the glass he'd just poured.

She gulped down the water quickly, and got off the bed. "It barely feels like I've slept at all." She groaned – Putting the glass on her nightstand – And looking down at her sister. She looked very peaceful; and the slow rise and fall of her chest comforted Elsa tremendously.

"You were quite restless."

She turned her attention to Kristoff – And frowned. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"No, no." He held his hands up. "Pabbie had to keep an eye on Anna for a little while; to make sure she wasn't having any terrors. He said _you_ seemed to be having them instead."

She'd been having nightmares? "Oh."

"Elsa, we should probably get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She waved him off as she walked around to the chair the Troll had placed next to Anna – And sat down.

"Maybe I could fetch you some cheese and bread?"

He was being so nice. Of course he was – He was a good man; and he cared about them both.

Even though Kristoff had never told her – And probably never would – She had learned from the Spymaster that the young man had found himself in a number of brawls, because he'd been defending her. There were always going to be folk that didn't like that she was the Queen; but the Ice Master had objected to _their_ objections – with his fists.

And although she didn't condone the violence – She felt didn't deserve such loyalty. Not now.

Would he ever forgive Anna? Would he ever forgive her?

She hoped he would. She liked calling him a friend.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Perhaps it might settle my stomach."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it gently. "I'll be right back."

Elsa leaned forward and touched her fingertips to Anna's, as she gazed at the sleeping woman.

"You can hold her." She jumped when Pabbie spoke from behind her. "The sleep is magical, Your Majesty – I promise that she won't be woken by your touch; or your voice. It will take a lot more than that to wake her."

She didn't need telling twice.

Anna's hands were always so warm; whenever her sister had touched her, it had made Elsa heat up. But - she supposed – that might have been caused by the deeper feelings they had for each other.

"Can you tell if she's… Okay?" She asked without taking her eyes from her sister.

"She's fine. Dreams are a fine way to sort through all the muddle in your head."

"Kristoff said that I was restless."

"Some bad memories might have found themselves to you."

"How is that possible?"

"The two of you share a profound connection." He answered - pulling another chair over to sit next to her. "Or perhaps it was simply due to your proximity to the Princess when she fell asleep. Or both." He shrugged.

_Helpful._

"What do you know of the power inside her? You were the one that contained it; will she be like me?"

"No. It _is_ elemental in its nature – But it isn't ice."

Well, at least Anna didn't have to worry about freezing anyone.

She drew lazy patterns over her sister's hands; ordinarily that would illicit some sort of reaction from the redhead – Even if it was a change in her breathing – But Anna was completely still.

"Why did you take her memories?" She asked.

"I had to be sure, Your Majesty. She was struck in the head; sometimes it is best to wipe the slate clean entirely."

"My parents hid me away – Have me repress my powers." There was a bitterness in her voice when she spoke. She tried not to show it when she talked to her sister about them – But it was always there. "I missed so much of her life."

"You have each other now; that's what matters."

"Still would be nice to have those thirteen years back." She was being uncharacteristically snide; she didn't like it. Anna was somewhere deep inside her own thoughts, and she was afraid that her sister would stay there. "I'm sorry." She said – shaking her head.

"No need to apologize, Your Majesty. When you fear for the people you love – It can make you the kind of person you wouldn't normally be."

And she did love Anna. There was no question of that.

She bit her lip when a thought entered her head.

What if those thirteen years hadn't been taken away from them? Would she be feeling the same kind of love for her sister as she did now? Her feelings weren't natural; but it they _felt_ natural. Were they the product of loneliness?

"The Lad will be disappointed."

"I'm sorry?" She looked at the Troll with a confused frown. Had she missed something he'd said?

"He cares deeply for the Princess; but her heart clearly belongs to another."

"Um." Elsa shifted nervously in the chair. "I don't…"

"I'm a very old Troll, Your Majesty." He smiled at her warmly. "Very little gets passed me. The looks you both share tell so much."

"Oh. Okay. You won't tell him?"

"Certainly not. It isn't my place to tell."

Have other people noticed these _looks_ that they share?

That would be bad. A sorceress _and_ a deviant on the throne?

_Can't worry about this now._

"The cook gave me some peaches." Kristoff announced when he entered the room carrying a tray; and then placed it on the bedside table. "Peaches are weirdly hairy, but I like them."

Elsa let out a soft chuckle. "Someone has to."

"You don't like them?"

"They are _weirdly hairy._"

"Mmm. More for me then." He picked up three, and started juggling them.

"Hairy - And soon to be bruised." She said, watching him skilfully throw them in the air.

"I'll have you know – I'm a master juggler." He gave her an impish smile, and proceeded to take a bite from each piece as threw them up.

He really was good. But that _had_ to be messy.

The fruit dropped when Anna made a noise, and he strode over to the bed.

Elsa's head snapped towards her sister, and she stood up. She wanted to hold her; she wanted to call out her name; but she hesitated. She didn't want to do anything that might disturb the magic.

But then Anna went quiet.

She waited for a moment, and then looked to the Troll - But he just raised his brow.

She exhaled slowly, and tentatively sat on the edge of the bed.

"Was that good, or bad?" Kristoff asked with concern.

"She'll be waking soon, Lad."

_That didn't really answer the question._

Elsa felt nausea creep up on her – And her head was starting to pound. She rubbed at her temple – Aware that Kristoff and Pabbie were saying something – But she couldn't concentrate; everything had gone all hazy.

"Elsa!"

Her hands dropped to her lap when her sister sat bolt upright, and stared at the wall in front of her; and within moments a swirling gust of wind blew through the room – taking paintings off the wall, and trinkets from their surfaces; and furniture began to scrape across the floor.

"What's going on?" The Ice Master shouted over the howl.

"Destiny, Lad." Pabbie shouted back.

But where she and Anna sat – it was calm; everything was going on around them. Here they were in a bubble.

Her sister finally focused on her, and the wind eased slightly; less than a second passed before Anna crashed their lips together – Kissing her hard, and passionately; and Elsa couldn't have stopped it even if she wanted to.

She forgot about the morality of her feelings for her sister.

She forgot about her duty, and responsibility.

She forgot about Kristoff.

There was no Queen.

There was just love.

Then it stopped. Anna pulled away, and her face was full of grief.

"Anna?" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Her sister sobbed – And then she was gone.

The wind stopped and she stared at the empty space on the bed – And then looked the room frantically. "Where is she?" The panic was evident; and she got up and ran out into the corridor.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." The Troll said from the doorway.

"_Don't worry?_" She shouted. "My sister just vanished before my eyes! At what point do you think I should _start_ to worry?"

"Those with the power of wind - can move quicker than the eye can see." Her back hit the wall, and she slid down. Ice was already staring to form around her, and Pabbie carefully took a few steps closer. "She seemed upset, Your Majesty." He said in a soothing tone. "She ran off without knowing her power. She'll be back."

Elsa hoped he was right; because she didn't even know where to start looking.

But Kristoff might.

She looked up at the Ice Master, and saw a myriad of emotions etched across his face - She took in a shaky breath as she prepared to ask him for help. He probably hated her at this moment – But he wouldn't let anything happen to Anna.

"I'll go see if I can find her." He said, pre-empting her question, and averting his gaze.

"Thank you." She replied quietly; but he was already gone.

She was exhausted; her entire body felt like a lead weight – and she had to force herself to stay upright, and to keep her tears from falling.

She just wanted her sister here.


	20. Won't Be Long Before Another Day

Anna looked across the expanse of Arendelle from the highest point of the castle - drawing her knees tighter to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. She could see the whole of the Kingdom from here – And it was a truly beautiful sight – But beauty didn't appeal to her right now.

She watched the sun rise at least two hours ago - but it had gotten colder as the early morning had progressed; Elsa was probably worried sick about her. Well, at least it was only a sharp nip in the air - rather than the full blown winter like it had been a few weeks ago.

Anna allowed herself a small smile; she was proud of her sister's ever-increasing control over her power; although it was getting colder the longer she was gone.

Yet another thing that was her fault.

She didn't even know how she got up here; one second she was in bed - then bam! She was on the roof.

She'd been frightened at first; but it soon passed when the vivid memories of her childhood played in her mind, and she became so overwhelmed that she just had to sit - even if it was at the top of the castle.

It was her fault.

Everything was her fault.

She'd made Elsa do the magic that night.

She'd gone too fast.

As usual, she hadn't been thinking of the consequences of what might happen - she just wanted the fun.

She ran at fingers along the strands of hair that had once been white - and then rested her head on her knees and swallowed back her tears; every time she cried - the wind picked up - At least she knew what magic was inside her now; would've been nice to have had this thirteen years ago though - if she'd had it then - none of it would have happened.

Anna balled up her fists and clenched her teeth; Elsa blamed herself! Their parents had blamed her too!

She closed her eyes, and the distant sound of doors being flung open, and her father's voice echoed in her head. _'Elsa, what have you done?'_

"It was an accident."

She snapped her head to the side, and she sucked in a breath when a gust of wind knocked over the snowman. "I'm sorry!" She said, and bit her lip.

"That's okay." Olaf reassured her as he stood up.

_No it's not._ "How did you get up here? How did you _know_ I was here?"

"Um. Carefully." He grinned. "And I'm not sure how I knew; I just... did." He shrugged.

_He always finds me._ Her brow furrowed briefly. _When me and Kristoff were looking for Elsa on the North Mountain; he knew where I was when Hans left me; he always finds me! But not just me - Elsa too. He really is a part of us._

Anna gave him a curious look as he took a seat right next to her and played with his feet.

"Why did you come up here? Why didn't you just tell someone where I was?"

The snowman stared at her open mouthed for several moments, and then cocked his head. "Elsa is in bed; she hasn't moved in a long time."

She looked away, and squeezed her eyes shut. That was her fault.

"Kristoff is looking for you; I tried to talk to him - but he's really upset, and a little angry."

_He saw the kiss. He saw the kiss. He saw the kiss._ That was her fault too. She'd needed to feel her sister's lips on hers - she'd forgotten he was there.

"And Sven can't climb."

Why had she insisted that she needed her memories? It had ruined everything.

"Everyone is worried about where you are." He said; patting her on the arm.

"Why? I've hurt everyone I love."

Olaf inhaled loudly, and then breathed out slowly. "You have the warmest heart, and the kindest soul. You would never hurt anyone on purpose. Kristoff's true love is out there somewhere, and we'll help him find her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She interjected.

"And you didn't hurt Elsa." He carried on. "What happened when you were kids was an accident."

"You weren't there!" She pressed her lips together in a thin line; more out of anger at herself for snapping at him – Than his statement.

"Yes I was." The snowman nodded with a half smile.

_Yes, he was._

"But you weren't even... I mean - you were just a... a snowman we built together."

"I'm _still_ just a snowman you built together."

"Yeah, but... you didn't walk, or talk, or anything."

"I didn't remember this yesterday." He shrugged. "There's a lot I remember today, that I didn't yesterday."

"There's a lot of that going around." She sighed.

"You wanna know what I remember?"

"Yeah." Anna rested her cheek on her knee and looked at him happily rocking back and forth.

"Two sisters who loved each other - Playing in the snow."

"That hasn't really helped, Olaf."

"But you didn't mean to go too fast. Did you?"

"No, of course I didn't."

"Do you think Elsa wanted to slip on the ice?"

"No! But I did go too fast; that's why she slipped."

"You know what I think? I think that blaming yourself for something bad that happened when you were a little kid who wanted to play with her big sister - is just silly. Kids get into scrapes all the time."

"This wasn't a scrape. Everything that has happened, has been because I barrelled ahead - without a second thought - and Elsa has been paying for it ever since."

"He's right."

Olaf turned to look behind them, and waved. "Hey, Kristoff!"

Anna heard the Ice Master's footsteps get closer, and she tensed. She wanted to run away; but he didn't deserve that.

"Olaf, do me a favour Buddy - Go tell Elsa she's okay."

"Sure thing!" The snowman said, standing up. "But how did you find us?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not just a pretty face."

"No." Olaf agreed, and waddled off. "Bye, Anna!"

"Bye, Olaf." She smiled at him sadly.

She couldn't look at Kristoff; so she gazed out to the calm sea instead. "How did you really find us?" She asked when she heard the young man sit down next to her.

"He left a trail of destruction on his way up. That - and the small whirlwind just above you."

She glanced up and saw leaves and twigs swirling around. "Oh. I hadn't even noticed that."

"Anna..." He began anxiously.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out. "I never meant for it to happen. I mean, why would I?" She chuckled nervously. "Who wakes up one day and thinks to themselves _'You_ _know who I want to be in love with? My own sister!' _It just, took us both by surprise."

"I knew; deep down. But I didn't want to- I didn't want to see it."

She finally looked at him. And it broke her heart that he looked so sad. "How? We didn't know; not until yesterday."

"I dunno. The touching; the looks between you - and the blushes that followed. _The touching_. The fact that both of you talked about each other _all the time_. Like, how I'd be talking to you about your sword training and you'd somehow bring the conversation round to your sister, and whether or not her eyes were pretty. Or, I'd be discussing trade routes with Elsa, and she'd end up talking about how dashing you looked in your armour. It was like verbal whiplash. But I always knew Elsa would come first with you. I wasn't ready to accept why."

"You're not upset?"

"I am." He nodded solemnly. "But I've done a lot of thinking over these last few hours that I've been looking for you."

Of course he'd looked for her; even though she'd hurt him. "And?" She asked, and worried her bottom lip.

He took in a deep breath, and scratched at his stubble. "You are my first love." He gave her a sad smile. "But not my true love. Nothing will change how much I care about you - And Elsa; you've both given me a second family - And I want to keep that,"

She suddenly felt the urge to hug him; however the apprehension was clear in his features. "You have a 'but' face."

"I have a 'what' face?" He frowned.

"You look like you're going to say, 'but'." She explained with a small smile.

He let out a short laugh, and shook his head - keeping the grin on his face as he did - But then it soon faded. "Yeah." He agreed quietly. "I just have to... Stay away for a while."

"How long?" Anna pursed her lips. He was one of her best friends – She didn't want to lose that.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Until it doesn't hurt as much."

She felt her tears well up, and the wind around them increased again. "I _really_ am sorry."

"I know you are." He said softly. "And Olaf was right - you can't blame yourself for being a five year old wanting to have fun. Sometimes there's no-one to blame - it's just a series of unfortunate events."

"Elsa has carried this long enough."

"So, what? You feel someone should be held responsible – and you've decided that that someone should be _you?_ Anna? Elsa doesn't blame you - she never has!"

"No! Because she was told it was _her_ fault."

"Don't you think after thirteen years of going over that night in her mind - she would've come to the conclusion it was your fault; if it had actually been – You know - _**Your fault!**_" He said with exasperation.

"Maybe she _did_ come to that conclusion; maybe she's convinced herself that it wasn't my fault - because she loves me, and doesn't want me to carry the burden that is rightfully mine!"

Kristoff stared at her with a raised brow. "The two of you are idiots."

"What?" She scowled.

"You heard!" He growled slightly. "She still thinks it's _her_ fault; _you_ think it's yours; and everyone who's watching this from the outside, can see that neither of you are to blame." Kristoff puffed out his cheeks. "It's honestly frustrating to see people I care about beat themselves up like this." He said, and rubbed his face. "And the thing is – I know that you're as stubborn as a mule; and you aren't going to listen to me telling you it wasn't your fault. So, what I am going to say is what you've been telling Elsa for weeks – Forgive yourself."

"I-" She started; but was cut off.

"No! Listen." Kristoff poked her in the leg, and she crossed her arms with a pout. "You want to take responsibility for this? Fine. As ridiculous as that is – Fine. But forgive yourself _now_; because it was thirteen years ago."

"But it doesn't feel like thirteen years ago." She swallowed. "I remember it as if it _just happened_."

"Yeah." He put his hand on hers. "It doesn't feel like it at this moment – But time will help heal the pain you're feeling. At least, I hope. You have the potential to change the world, Anna; but only if you forgive yourself."

"How can _I_ change the world? There's nothing special about me. I'm just an ordinary girl; ordinary girls don't change the world."

"You are the furthest thing from ordinary."

"Oh, that's right." She grumbled sardonically. "I have magic now."

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met; even before the magic. And if you think that I'm the only one who thinks so – Then I can give you the names of at least ten people who agree with me; and before you say anything – I only speak to ten people; if I spoke to more, then the number would be higher." He bumped her shoulder gently.

She let out a small chuckle. "Ten whole people, huh?"

"Shuddup." He furrowed his brow; but his grin was threatening to break at any second.

She loved this man. Not in the way he wanted – But she did; even though she'd broken his heart – He was here with her; telling her everything was going to be alright – And she believed him.

"Anna? Go talk to Elsa. She's the one you need to be with. She's the one you _belong_ with."

Anna didn't reply; she looked up at the small whirlwind above her with a sigh.

She wanted to be with her sister.

She just needed a minute to gather her courage.

"I can control the wind." She announced. With so many other things going on in her head – Thoughts of her new found power, had been pushed to the back of her mind.

"Yeah. You can." She heard him say with a smile. "It explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

He snorted a laugh. "You'll figure it out by yourself."

"Hm." She furrowed her brow.

"Could you make the swirly wind go away now though? It's getting a bit blustery up here."

"When I said I could control the wind – The word 'Control' was probably stretching it; I have no idea what I'm doing." She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Then maybe we should take ourselves down to ground level."

"I don't know how I got up here." Her attention went back to the circling air above, and glared at it with one eye shut – Willing it to stop. "Or, how I'm going to get back down."

"Are you having a stroke?"

"No." She exhaled with annoyance. "I'm trying to control it."

"It's not working." Kristoff said as he pushed himself upright. "Come on Feisty Pants – Let's go." He held out his hand, and she begrudgingly accepted it.

"How are we getting down?" She asked – Brushing at the leather breeches she'd been wearing since the day before.

"The same way I got up." He rolled his eyes at her.

Climbing gear was the answer.

Anna made an 'Oof' sound when her feet hit the solid ground, and she was immediately surrounded by the guards.

"Princess." Gunnar said; half annoyed, and half relieved. "We've been worried."

"Sorry." She ducked her head. She felt that she'd disappointed him somehow.

"No need to apologise." The Guard Captain put his hands on his hips awkwardly. "Just, very glad you're safe." He smiled. "Wouldn't want to lose one of my best apprentices.

"Thanks." She beamed.

"Okay." Kristoff sucked at his teeth. "Go see your sister. And tell her… I'll see her soon."

"What? You're not coming in?"

"No, Anna." He said gently - and put his hands on her shoulders. "I told you; I need some time away from you both."

"Oh. Where will you go? Home?"

"I'm Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer aren't I? So, I'll go deliver some ice." He brought her into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright, Anna." He said, then released her. "Go talk to Elsa."

She nodded, and waved as she watched him walk away; then gave a quick glance up to see if her tiny tornado was still following her – It wasn't. Which made sense; everyone probably would've been staring at it if it had been.

"Your Highness." Kai bowed as soon as she stepped through the doors, into the castle. "So glad you're safe."

"That seems to be the consensus." She replied with a weak smile. "Is my sister still in our room?"

"No Ma'am – She's in the library."

"Okay. Thank you, Kai." She began to make her way to Elsa, and then stopped suddenly. "Kai?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"How is she?"

He considered the question for a moment. "Better. Since the, uh, snowman came to see her. But she's still a tad anxious."

"Do you think she'll be angry at me?"

"I don't think that would ever be possible, Ma'am." He smiled widely. "Is there anything else you need, Your Highness?"

Anna shook her head, and made her way to the library. Why was Elsa there? A bit of light reading?

She opened the library door quietly, and peeked inside. Her sister had changed into one of her normal dresses; it was blue and black, and Elsa looked just as beautiful in it as she did in her ice dresses. But then, she could wear a sack and she'd still be beautiful.

She was standing in front of the shelves that contained romance novels – Running her finger over the spines, and turning her head to one side to read the titles.

Anna had read all of the books on that shelf many times; something had made her return to those stories over, and over again.

She closed her eyes when a memory from when she was fifteen came to the front of her mind; a memory of a dream; a memory of her and Elsa.

The dream had happened the night before their parents had left for Corona; they'd had a meal with just the four of them. It was one of the rare times she and Elsa had been in the same room; but they didn't really speak, and the blonde kept her distance the entire time – But it didn't matter to Anna – they had been there together. And even back then, she was struck by her sister's stunning beauty.

She let out a breath and entered the library cautiously, and shut the door behind her. "Elsa?"

The blonde spun around and ran towards her. "Anna!" Her voice cracked as she gathered her into an embrace. "I was so scared."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister. "I didn't mean to scare you." She cried, as she buried her head into her neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Why did you run?" Elsa asked; rubbing her hand over Anna's back.

There was a few moments of silence, before she finally whispered, "Do you mind if we talk about it later?"

"Okay." Her sister agreed glumly. "Whatever you need."

What did she do to have so many understanding people in her life?

She pulled away – Just enough so she could look into Elsa eyes. "I promise I'll tell you soon. But right now, I only want to…" She moved her hands up to Elsa's face, and pulled her down for a kiss.

She felt herself relax – Like all her worries were starting to dissolve; but at the same time her body light up like fireworks were going off.

When their tongues connected, her hands went to the back of her sister's neck – and pulled her closer – Increasing her urgency to feel Elsa inside her. Another vision of one of her past dreams slammed into her; and the _very _ clear image, of a _very _ naked Elsa entered her mind.

Where had that even come from?

They pulled away from each other when they heard a loud crash echo throughout the room.

Her sister took in the sight of hundreds of books scattered across the floor - and quirked a brow. "Was that you?"

_Oh_. This power was obviously going to be _really_ inconvenient at times. Especially if she was going to be thinking of her sister naked; which was probably going to happen _a lot_ now.

"I have wind!" She groaned loudly.

The noise Elsa made as she laughed was very un-queenly.

"It wasn't that funny, Elsa."

"No." The blonde scrunched her lips together, and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked like she was going to explode from trying not to laugh.

"You'll pass out if you keep holding your breath like that." Anna smiled; Elsa had more than likely had a very stressful few hours - so it was nice to see her like this. "Just, go for it." She sighed dramatically.

Her sister bent over slightly – Her head falling onto Anna's chest - And grabbed onto her sister's waist as she let her laugh erupt from her.

It was annoyingly cute.

"You're lucky I love you." Anna smirked as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair.

After a few minutes the laughter subsided, and Elsa stood up straight; gazing at her with a wide smile. "I'm _very_ lucky." She said; and brought Anna in for another kiss.

But this time, they ignored the books that were blown from their shelves; they had their bubble – They were safe with each other.


End file.
